Bloody Addictions
by Nellynee
Summary: Danny finds an injured man in an ally, and the next thing he knows, he wakes up in a strange bed. Now he has to learn the Vampires ways, as one of them. But what happens when a series of events forces him Back to Amity Park? DannyOC slash pairing yaoi
1. Prolouge

Don't even ask about the title.

(sigh) yes another story. I got the idea from a comedy manga (very bloody) I read at the book store and I wanted to get it out before I forgot it. By the time I got home, I had already had the whole story planed. Well, the details were fuzzy but I had the big picture. So I thought I'd write a Fanfiction. This is probably just going to be a vent for writer's block when I'm running dry on Yaoi ideas for my Pitch Pearl story 'Little secret'. CHECK IT OUT! XD (winks)

By the way, I'll be watching out for comments in your reviews on whether it should be a Yaoi or not. (winkwink) but you'd better hurry or you won't have a choice. ;)

I know this is short and a little confusing but my prologues seemed to be.

Prologue:

?Unknown POV?

It wrenched in my gut, hunger so deep and foul it seemed never ending. The hunters had found me before I had found a meal. My cuts, they bled... my burns, they ached... my wounds...the pain. But none so deep, as complete as the hunger. Gulps of air seemed like water to my lungs, setting my parched throat on fire and choking down thickly. I could taste the foul gas oozing from my throat, metallic and rotten. So long since I've eaten. I searched around me for anything suitable. My hunger seeming to intensify all my senses. But nothing had passed where I sat. I could not move, I could not think, to do so seemed to feed the cramping ache. My head felt as if it were to burst.

And I whimper as my own blood reached my lips, seeming to tease my thirst. I had escaped, and was grateful that this death was surly not as painful as the torture the hunters would not hesitate to give me.

Again I whimper, as voices reached through the darkness. The ground shook, and I herd a moan. Mine perhaps? The pressure on my lungs was too much to bear as I forced my breath down, cracking dryly. Swallowing did no good.

I could feel my body burn, but from thirst or my wounds, there seemed no difference.

Again voices, closer, and light spread in through the entrance to the ally. My ears picked up a droning wail, but whether my ears really heard, or my head had made them I could not tell. Wind rushed into the ally, and then a breeze. My eyes shot open as footsteps rang near me, and I struggle to raise my head from between the knees pulled close to my chest, but the hunger...if only_ she_ would hear my please to end this agony.

A sob reached out past cracked lips as the foot steps shifted away. But then, they turned back, the sudden light blinding for but a moment. Relief and something akin to joy spread through my chest as they stepped closer. The heady scent of blood wafting at my nose teasing the painful tightening of my stomach.

My ears filled with the white noise of pumping blood, and I could hear its heart thumping loudly in its chest. My mouth watered with giddy anticipation.

"_He...ud...ou...ight_

No words came to me, only noise blanketed under its heart beating heavy in its chest.

My nostril flared as fear sang in it's... his scent...

So close...

I could not stop myself, I peered down at my prey as I stood suddenly, my pain, however intense, forgotten for another time. He was so very young, early teen's maybe. He wore but jeans and a tee shirt, white and red. Raven hair, long for its shag, framed the perfect porcelain face, the soft chin and cheeks most like likely his mother's. His pert little nose flared and pink tinged lips stood agape. The wide pools of sapphire that were his eyes stood wide with terror. A shudder ran through me as blood dribbled from a cut on his sweet cheek.

A groan, (my own perhaps?) as my eyes made way to the column of white that was his neck. Just below the surface, under a thin layer of skin, I saw blood rush thick in his veins.

He shook himself, as if from a trance before his breathing skyrocketed, his blood rushing to keep with his hearts sudden pace...

He turned to run...

I saw, rather than felt my hands reach out and swoop him close, as they grabbed him, spinning him around towards me, exposing that white skin just below his chin once more, begging for a mark, to just give me one taste.

He stared, mouth working, voice betraying him and making no sound. He jerked frantically in a futile attempt to escape the barrier my arms made about him. The sapphire pools but a ring around the widened blackness of his eyes, pleading to me for a freedom I could no longer give.

Slowly, so slowly, I allowed my tongue to trace the wet ruby line on his cheek. Never had I tasted once so sweet. It filled my mouth, dancing and tingling across my parched tongue, through my mouth, and my teeth ached a little less because of it.

It was beating faster now. A fizzy noise flitting heavy through my head...

I lowered my mouth and rested my lips upon his neck. So soft, I could almost feel the flesh separate against my teeth, taste it well up and pour new life down my throat.

Slowly I opened my mouth, and too much did I want to tear through the flesh, and press my lips against gapping muscle and pools of blood. The small part of me still sane pushed forward, reminding even the baser me not to injure the sweet thing in my arm.

Slowly... Or you could hurt him.

Utter ecstasy rumble deep in my chest and down my spine as my fangs pierced the right side of that perfect column of skin, so soft and giving...

Pure ambrosia, it could be nothing else, ran in my mouth, down my throat. The ache left, my hunger began to abate...

The horror of me subsided, satiated...almost...

Never, never any so sweet. Truly the great goddess has poured me the wine of her divine cup as a blessing, in this earthly form for me only.

My fangs tingled as I felt my venom exit into him, hot and thin, clear could I see it, calming him, thinning the blood in his body, numbing his pain. My arms wrapped firmly around him, holding him in place, though he no longer struggled. I could almost see his eyes heavy lidded and dazed, blood rushing to his head to form pleasant rouge to his cheeks, but I ignored the jolt of desire that ran down my stomach and tightened all it touched.

I must...

I must stop...

Too much...

I'm taking too much.

A choked cry ran out from him; his arms pulled me tight around my waist.

I can not stop...

But I must...

...

--

Gradually, my vision cleared, my senses came to me, and I sighed mournfully at the sad sight before me. Blood, my own, smeared his cloths and hands where he had grabbed and pressed against the drenched red in my clothing. Those clear sapphire eyes were clouded with pain unfelt, while thick tears lay unwept within, some escaping to lay pink through the blood on his cheeks. His own blood, what little there was left, pooled thinly around his neck where he lay, and ran in a line from his mouth where he had bitten his lip.

I sighed once more. Breath was still in him, and his heart still beat. But for how much longer? Quietly I mourned the loss of such a magnificent creature, and cursed my own lack of will. We were supposed to avoid kills at all costs...

Judging by his clothing, he had a family, a good one, and he was just a child, he would be missed. I was reluctant to dispose of the small, sweet thing, and winced as a whimper burbled through the blood in his mouth. But as I leaned and took him into my arms, the wound I had made caught my eye.

It glowed, gently with a green light that flickered. There only for a moment, then gone.

I ran my fingers along the mark and brought them to my eyes, resisting the urge to lick them clean. Needless to say, being in this town, I was no stranger to ghosts. And I immediately identified the glowing green substance that laced through the red nectar.

Ectoplasm...

Many emotions ran through me, a few being horror, and curiosity. But amusement reigned supreme. I knew exactly who this delicious child was. He was the youngest of those who walked on the lines of life and afterlife. I had herd tales and knew of their powers. A mighty foe indeed...

I thought for but a moment of why he did not fight back as hard as he should as one might have expected at any case... but as I thought of it, he had seemed quite tired, and if the small blinking full on the round device, which anyone who had seen him fight knew what it was, that he had dropped was any guesses then I say it was the perfect time to feed from such a mighty creature.

Again I was distracted by the soft features and took a moment to lick his blood from my fingers. Such power gone to waste. His blood was so sweet, his skin so pliant against my own. Surely... but was I willing to do what I had avoided for decades, to ruin my pleasant existence of solitude? Would he even survive?

A worn chuckle and I hefted the boy into my lap. I brought his wrist to my lips, and felt my fangs lengthen past them and my mouth water. Venom once more filled my mouth, but this time hotter, thicker, and it stained my mouth black, like congealed ink, sticking to my teeth. I pierce his skin a second time intending to give rather than receive and I counted his slowing heart beats as it filled him, the veins of his arm turning black and crawling up like snakes.

I released, a thick line of bloody black stringing between my mouth and his wrist in a long wire before breaking. I saw the punctures on his body congeal, scabbing over with the black venom, and I knew scares would not remain to haunt him. Slowly I brought my hands under his knees and behind his shoulders, resting his head on my own shoulder.

Glancing down, I smiled...

He will make a fine addition to our family.

--

And before you all say anything, yes, this is a vampire story. I can never seem to find any good DP ones... If you have one, tell me. U

This story will be yahoo, unless you all say other wise one way or the other. The other way being more lemony content because I plan to keep this mild. And I need vampires so go ahead and send I'm your characters XD

And if your confused, don't worry, the next chapter will be from Danny's point of view.

I LUVES YOU ALLS!! XD

RR&R read, review, and recommend


	2. Monsters

Yay, next chapter!! I'll be taking down the author's note now anyways, hers the final cast, as of now... until I get more...

Vampires:

Cal

Saka Scimitar

Rowan

Hunters:

Alastor Kirkan

Callie Waters

Bryan Asher

Demonica

Lead Vampire:

Lance Chakar

And I don't mean to embarrass me or any others but you seemed to get the wrong idea when I said 'blood type'. The one who gave me Lance had the right idea saying that he preferred the blood of heroes. Blood type more specified to a dominant quality in the person, not genetics.

Oh and speaking of Lance, I like the look of him, but the attitude is a no-no. I don't want to butcher your character, but a big part of my story is how the Vampires ARN'T the bad guys, so I'll just give him a different personality. U I'm sorry, if you're mad I apologize and I won't use your character if you tell me not to Hyper Vole...

Anyway, this is going to be the prologue but from Danny's point of view... more or less.

Chapter 1: Monsters

"See ya later Danny!"

"Yeah dude, later"

Five hours, several minor, and one major ghost fight, and the unrated version Saw III after school, Danny found himself waving goodbye to Sam and Tucker, exhausted yet elated, ready for their movie-marathon-all-nighter as promised. Unfortunately, as they made their way back to Sam's house, and all too familiar blue mist puffed from Danny's mouth. It took a moment, but Danny was finally able to convince them to go ahead, promising no more then 15 minutes of lag.

It turned out the ghost was far harder then he thought. No where near as powerful as Vlad, but easily many time stronger then any other of his normal foes, the humanoid ghost zap nearly all of his energy before he had managed to suck her into a thermos. He cursed at the now red full light, with a word he should not have know before landing in a nearby ally to change back, out of breath. Blackness covered his vision, and he took a moment to catch his breath, hoping to keep away the faint fast approaching darkness hovering in his brain.

Finding himself able to walk, however slowly, he started to retreat from the ally, only to stop at what he though was a sob. Slowly he turned, horrified at the sight that beheld him.

Blood covered the walls and floor, thick, running down in patterns made by bodies and hands that were once in panic. A large clump of black cloth was huddled along the wall, in the darkness, thick shocks of light brown hair, the color of honeyed amber, poured from the top, matted dark in patches with blood. As Danny slowly walked towards the slumped figure, his head slowly rose, gazing blankly from under his arm.

Danny shivered at the unnatural eyes. They were bright, and milky, the perfect mixture of baby blue and powder purple, the glazed look giving Danny the impression that he was blind. What little skin could be seen was a dirty brown with blood, or pale enough to tell Danny that most of the blood was his.

Something between a growl and a whimper escaped him, and Danny rushed to his side, trying to determine if he was well enough to move, if Danny himself even had the energy try. Again Danny looked into those milky eyes, to see if he was still conscious. What he saw made his heart beat faster and back up, as quickly as possible. The pupils had dilated, darkening the mans eyes to black, the purplish blue disturbingly clear and dark. The pupils stretched toward his eyelids, and as his head turned, a vibrant red encased his eyes, shifting between the blue-purple every now and then.

Slowly the bloodied man turned his head, and the pupils continued to warp and stretch. Soon, his eyes were completely black, giving the man an unworldly look that Danny didn't like.

Despite the warning bells shrieking in his head, Danny could feel his hand betray him as it slowly as it inched towards his shivering shoulder, to offer some kind of comfort perhaps or maybe just to get him to speak.

"Hey dude, you alright?"

Another whimper, but the blank look made it seemed as if the words were lost to him. Again his hand began the track, shaking. What was wrong with this guy, he looked homeless, but most of them usually moved to the larger towns within a year, the rest killed off in winter months...

Maybe he was attacked by a ghost, more rouge ones were beginning to slip through Danny's grasp these days, causing havoc and running away before he could even get there. Had he been attacked? He felt firm bones poking through the large black cloth the man had wrapped around himself and his hand brushed against his shoulder, in hopes of keeping his attention.

Big mistake.

With surprising speed, the man shot up, pulling Danny with him by his shoulders. This guy's height could rival Danny's father easily, as Danny's face came no higher then his chest. The cloak seemed to be alive, shrouding him to the neck in living shadow, parting every once in a while to reveal the tattered remains of a dark black tee and heavily cut jeans. The man's amber hair was as long as his own, and had Danny been paying attention to his mouth, he would two sharp canines poking out from his attacker's parted lips. But he was paying attention to nothing but those demonic eyes.

A hunter's eyes.

Despite the fact that his eyes were now solid ebony, Danny could fallow the trail his eyes made down his body, pausing with a growl at the trail of blood Danny noticed running down his cheek, then again at his neck with a purr.

That's when Danny saw the teeth.

He recognized the danger immediately, and he turned to run as fast as he could. He knew what this guy was, and if he wanted to live he had to move, _fast. _

While ghost hunters came regularly to his household, other form of hunters came as well, hoping to buy his parents inventions and adapt them for their own purposes. The hunters had warned him and his sister on regular basis, scaring them with pictures of all they had found left of their associates. They had been torn to pieces, some of them had eyes and tongs ripped out, fingers ripped from sockets, people withered and drained. But most were innocent bystanders, kept prisoner by the vampires to feed off of.

And Danny would be damned if he would let one of these monsters touch him.

But he did, he grabbed him around the waist, spinning him around and pushing him firmly against his chest, despite Danny's verbal and physical protests. The growls now reverberated through Danny, reminding him faintly of when he would rest his head on their old pet cat when he was little. It was as if the man was purring. All he could do was close his eyes jerk around, his arms pinned to his side by the vampire's, and wince as something warm and wet traced the burning cut on his cheek, trailing down wetly towards his neck.

He could feel warm lips, moist from his blood, rest upon his neck, inhaling deeply before they parted, and the tips of the sharp canines grazing his skin in a warning of what was to happen. He felt every bit of the teeth, more than half an inch long, enter his shoulder. But that was all he felt. There had been a slight pin prick as they broke skin, the thin liquid that Danny could only think of as saliva running in trails down his neck, bleeding into the wound, and seeming to quell the pain he had all but expected. He could feel it all happening, but there was no pain.

Soon, steady warmth began to spread from the wound on his neck, pulsing with his heart beat in a fast, uneven rhythm. The warm numbness webbed through his whole body, and as the feeling left this knees, he felt them buckling, and he hastily grasped on to the figure in front of him.

It spread upwards as well, through his skull, dulling his mind, soon the figure in front of him became not a monster, draining him of his very life, but a pillar, the only thing holding him up in the haze.

Soon, as his desperate attempts to hold onto the only solid thing increased, he found the warmth continue on, pooling in his stomach in a way that all teens were familiar with, and had he been able to think, he would have been ashamed at the sensations this mans actions, the warmth from his bite caused.

Again he pulled closer to the pillar, wrapping his arms around it, and all he knew was that warmth. He pressed his shoulders upwards, angling his neck to press against where it was centered. Heat spread in, and coolness bled out of his body at the shoulder. As it receded, so did all conscious thought. And slowly his grip faded as well, as did the pillars and he was lowered, though he was unaware.

He lay there, as the coolness continued to seep out, lulling him into a sleep that even now he knew he would not awaken from. But he refused as hard as he could to allow himself rest. There was again the sensation of something foreign entering his wrist. And something much hotter, so hot. It engulfed him completely, his body was on fire, he could feel it burning, but still there was no pain.

--

Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know it sucked, deal with it.

By the way, instead of updated being every week, it might be two weeks, now that I have to update this story too. This goes for little secret.


	3. leaving and gaining

Here's the next chapter, where some of the characters are introduced...yeah I rule. You're free to use your imagination on the build of the castle; I'm not good at buildings.

By the way, I might be changing your characters a bit, just to fit my story, you know, adding my own touches. But nothing serious. Oh, and for whomever created cal, he's going to be the resident 'doctor'.

Oh, and don't be surprised if my stories aren't updated for a while, I don't feel like writing for Little secret, because I'm at a series of fillers that I don't really want to do, and I just got to the library after like 2 months, so I'm stocked up on romance novels (that might take a while to read, but it will put me in the mood to write more, so please hang in there)

Chapter 2: Coming home and leaving another

Few humans had ever known the location of the mansion, the tall towers poking past the treetops in the rising sun. More or less a castle, the immense building could have been stripped strait from a fairy tale...well, a Gothic one anyways. Dark and tall, it fit perfectly with the forest surrounding it, branches bare with fall, and the shadowed lake, stretching out behind into the mountains, was encased in deep shadows holding promises of imaginary monsters to those wary enough to imagine them.

One of the forest shadows seemed to move with incredible speed, towards the foreboding place. It glided cross the ground, weaving through the trees towards the looming estate, evading the trees with graceful ease. Steady rhythm beat from it as frantic feet shattered the frail red based leaves. It did not slow as it approached the castle, and seemed ready to collide. When it was a few yards from the front steps, it finally jolted to a skipping halt, continuing at a fast walk, and red streaming behind it in thick trails as it glided up the steps before kicking in the door.

It continued to rush through the halls, the top shaking before the hood fell away, revealing a blond, violet eyed man, caked in dirt and blood. He didn't slow as he quickly approached the wide expanse of steps across the room, glancing hurriedly at the large lump he seemed to hold under his cape, and did not pause as the last door to the right cracked open, platinum eyes peeking from the cracks mischievously. Suddenly, the door flung open, and a tall, red haired girl came screaming from the abyss inside, running with arms wide open, and intentions to glomp.

"SAKAAAA!! YOUR DEAD FOR MAKING ME WORRIED SO... so" it was then she noticed the heady red trail following her old friend.

"Saka... hey Saka, you alright, you... you weren't supposed to be out that long, the hunter's could have-"

"The hunter's already did." of course... she could already see that. She continued to walk beside Saka, her neon green combat boots clunking on the stairs nosily. She had already figured when he turned left that he was heading to his room, and for a moment, she puzzled over the lump under his cloak.

"Wuz that?" she expected the glare she got as she attempted to peek inside his clock, he was a man of privacy after all, but the growls she did not. It was deep, not meant for play. Whatever it was, it was important.

"Rowen?" the woman, now deemed Rowen, glanced up from where she was transfixed on the lump, trying to determine weather it was moving, or if the cape was casting the illusion. "Could you get Cal for me, no doubt he is tinkering in his room; tell him it's an emergency." Her eyes widened at this. Saka had always been on to lick his own wounds, and an emergency was no laughing matter with him.

She hurried, running back with Cal by the hand. He was as tall as Saka, deep brown hair flying and gray eyes wide, he seemed to be hopping along on one leg, the other the other flying out behind him, due to the red head's quick steps. As they swerved a corner, his flying foot caught the wall, sending his soft, leather shoe flying and his face into the floor as she dragged him along, never slowing. They reached Saka's room as he did, and Rowen opening the door with a wave of her hand before continuing to drag Cal behind, snickering as he lifted his face, the tip of his nose healing as he glared waves of contempt at her.

Finally he was allowed up, and he brushed dirt from his white wifebeater as he mumbled something about dragging her across broken glass for a while. Turning around he froze at the bloody site, worse then usual, and quickly began to pull out the required instruments from his case, ordering Saka to remove his clothing and sit on his bed. Sighing, he merely shrugged back his shoulders, his cloak falling back around them in the process, and asked Rowen to pull down the blankets.

"It's not for me," this earned him some questioning looks, which quickly turned to horror and surprise and the cloak fell away completely, revealing the thin fragile form that was once the lump protruding from his chest. "It's for him."

At this point, Rowen fainted.

--

She had woken up not long after to Saka already stripped to his white silken boxer-like under things, sitting on a chair with a bowl of hot water and a bright white cloth soaking in it. After a moment, he picked it back up and wrung it, continuing to clean the plethora of wounds before dipping it back into the bowl. Despite that fact that a large majority of blood he must have washed off, the water remained as clear as crystal, and Rowen decided that he must have had Cal place an enchantment on it.

Saka certainly was in no shape to.

The boy on the other hand was still asleep, naked on Saka's bed as Cal made small, meticulous stitches along the boy's and lip, taking time to carefully wipe the deep black oozing from the wounds, both those on his face and wrist, as well as the many others that seemed to adorn his body. She frowned at the scars that littered his body, crossing over his wounds, large and small, in an intricate design. This boy had seen to many battles in his life.

Though this raised more questions then answered, Rowen was beginning to understand why Saka had chosen the boy. He had to be entering the throws of the transformation, and yet the only sign of discomfort was the flush of fever that stained his cheeks. Besides, Saka had been so reluctant to take any sort of apprentice; surely this boy must be strong enough to take it if Saka had chosen him.

One glance at Saka, and the look he was giving the boy, begged a different reason though. She glared at him, and he merely stared back. He knew what she wanted, and and after a moment he began his story.

She had already known that he had locked himself away, with no visitors welcome. The counsel had been hassling him nonstop to choose one of the few young born, or any for that matter, vampires as an apprentice. (Though reproduction is quite difficult for their kind it was still possible, rarely bearing children, but they were there, barely ten alive to that day)

He was highly thought of, had seen many battles and showed wisdom equal to the elders, his magical talent unparalleled. Many high families begged at his door, hoping to take their own apprentices to fallow in his footsteps. The few who had them brought their children with, hoping he might take a liking to them, and decide train their precious son or daughter as his life mate, to, in the girls case bear heirs and in the boys, to have connections his own powerful clan. The eldest of the young ones were more then happy to compete with each other, and older men and woman were doubling their previous attempts to entice his interest.

Finally, he got sick of the pressure, of their scents fouling his castle, and denying all courtesy, locked himself away until they left, and even then, not coming out unless he went to feed on nearby cattle. Tonight though, was the first time in nearly six months he had went on to hunt for a human, desperate for something to quell the nausea, the aches, migraines, and fevers that feeding on animals caused in long term use. He finished quickly with the battle between himself and the hunters, being hurried along by Rowen. He had found himself telling of Amity Park, when Cal broke in.

"I knew it; you turned to god damn halfa didn't you? Don't deny it, I'm treating him this very moment, and I can see his blood even through all of your venom." He let Saka continue his story from there, wincing as he touched lightly on having a living human standing, injured and weak, next to him as the hunger ate his stomach.

All of them had felt that horrible ache, but that seemed to be Saka's weakness. Trying to get between Saka and his meal when the hunger took hold was like sticking your hand in a wasp's nest and scraping at the walls. It was never pleasant.

He continued on, explaining how he had actually planned to dispose of the boy until he had seen his blood, deciding that he could make a powerful ally, before bringing him back to the manor.

He was right at that. The counsel would forgive him for turning someone rather then finding one already in the clans. It was quite an impressive feat indeed, if the child lived though it of course...

"God your lucky Saka, your took care of all those pestering suiters, we've gained an ally, and..." she got an idea, a test rather, she made a show of tracing Danny's body with her eyes, lingering along the dark curls and flaccid length, licking her lips before continuing down, then back up, smirking at the growls. "And someone new for me to play with."

She found herself pinned to a wall, Saka's eyes black, and fangs bared in challenge. Cal didn't even flinch from his work, but his face was dark. Rowen tilted her head to the left, and back as far as possible. A sign of submission, but she was far from done. "Ah, so that's how it is. Me thinks you wanted to turn him before you even knew what he was. Perhaps his unique blood was just the reason you needed to get what you wanted."

She continued to smirk as he set her down, non to gently, and practically tore the towel in half as he wrung it out, dabbing at the wounds that had reopened.

Cal, had finished with Danny, who was now stitched, bandaged, and clean, and covered him with the heavy, black comforters before tisking as Saka. "Those may need stitches, but I need to get more thread before getting to you. Come on, I have more in my room."

Saka didn't budge. But rather waited until Rowen sighed, rolling her eyes and snatching up the bloody cloths, mumbling something about having to do laundry anyways, and leaving. Then he left the room, looking back at Danny, whose fever had increased and cause in to writhe pitifully in the bed, before locking Rowen out.

And Danny in.

--inAmityPark--

Fifteen minutes tops her ass.

Sunrise threatened along the horizon as they continued their frantic search. He had been gone since that ghost fight. He hadn't been answering his calls, and they had checked his house, which they doubted he'd be at anyway, under the excuse that they went to pick up some missing article of homework. The whole reason he had left the house is because Vlad had shown up out of the blue, pissing him off to no ends until he had had enough.

She and Tucker had been searching all night. There was no reason for them to call the Fenton's yet, but they had to hurry before...

She tried his cell one more frantic time, hoping for anything but voice mail. Wait? There? She could hear the jittery, annoying tone of his cell phone ringing not but a few feet away. Running, she skidded to a stop in front of the ally before gasping, her own phone dropping in horror, disconnecting from his phone, which stopped buzzing and tittering in a pool of drying blood, one of the many littering the floor.

"Sam? Sam what's the matter? You find him?" It was Tucker's turn to gasp at the alley, which appeared to be more blood then stone. The Fenton thermos rolling lightly deep in the alley in the wind.

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

(sigh) I got chewed out the last time I said a chapter sucked, so no comment...

Nah I'm kidding, this ones decent, and that's saying a lot seeing as I'm a perfectionist.

RR&R


	4. Civil conversation

I really like this story... I mean I reeeally like this story. Personally, I would like to thank my sister, who took me to the bookstore that's holds the manga that is my inspiration.

I had someone say that Rowen sort of pissed them off, or at least would soon, and I realized that she was in fact acting like a bitch. (Thank you for that by the way, if you wouldn't have caught that then I wouldn't have and it would have escalated and that would have sucked TTTT) Don't worry though, she was just teasing Saka. She's more of the fun loving, match making, wrestle-you-down-to-the-floor-and-nugie-you-for-no-reason type of girl. She was just 'testing' a theory.

Anyways, let's get on with this.

Chapter 3: Civil Encounter

He was awake, he knew this. He could tell that the darkness he was staring into was the back of his eyelids. He knew he was having conscious thought. He knew that he was hearing voices in the back round.

So why couldn't he fucking move.

Try as he might, his eyelids stayed glued together, his limbs were like lead, and not even a moan could escape his throat. Every now and then, he had faint recollections of others, sometimes male, sometimes female, sometimes wrapping him in the familiar movements of bandaging, and sometimes pouring liquids down his throat.

At times it was thick, stringy, slimy strands sewn through it, making him gag and moan until his mouth was covered and hands worked his throat into swallowing. Other times it was sweet, cool and refreshing against his throat, and it more often then not dribbling down his chin in his desperate attempt to drink as much as possible.

It was this drink that drove Danny into consciousness. That made him press again and again to open his eyes, to move his arms and legs. A times, his fever pushed his body, setting fire to his skin and made his muscles ache, sending him back into slumber. But now, finally, his eyes cracked open, and stayed that way despite their protest of the light. Slowly, oh so slowly, he began to inch his way off the bed. He grunted as he fell to the floor; cool against his fevered flesh despite the hardness, and the ache from falling.

He wasn't sure how long it took him to get to the door. It had been light when he started, but it wasn't any longer, moonlight pouring in through the window, lying white against his rapidly chilling flesh. His mind recognized that he was naked in some stranger's bedroom, but it couldn't seem to register the fact until he was able to wobble his way up with the help of the doorknob, only to find it locked. Still he could think, he knew he was being stupid, but he frantically began to jerk the knob, soon giving up on that in favor to banging the door in a weak manor, attempting to scream past the cracking sensation in his throat. Everything ached, and he felt as if he hadn't eaten in days. At one point he tried phasing through the door, only to collapse to his knees in exhaustion.

And there he sit, leaning heavily against the door, hoping one of those blurs that were people would walk though the door with one of those blissful cups, rather then the ones full of sludge.

The door opened outward, and it seemed his prayers were answered, he just never thought it would be _him_.

The monster.

The one who's look sent chills down his spine. The same one that made him feel like the next meal, like he couldn't escape. He wouldn't look into those eyes, he couldn't.

As quickly as his body would allow, he slammed himself backwards until he hit the bed, head between his knees, hands covering as much of his neck as possible, wincing and the tiny abrasions there. His body refused to move any further, and he bit his lip around the thread holding it together. Shivering, he waited. He had seen the pictures, had been bitten. This man was going to kill him, and do god knows what before hand.

Saka was more than saddened by the frightened look the tiny boy gave him. After all the boy had been through , the terror of confronting him while in such a state of hunger, then having to go through the pain to turning and surviving, he was not surprised. When such hunger took over, he more often then not frightened his own brethren, so that he had frightened this small child, as much as he regretted it, it was to be expected. Slowly, giving slight, deliberate footsteps he made his way to the shivering boy with a goblet in one hand, two large bottles held by the neck in another.

One bottle, made of bright white ceramic clay, held a custom (as most were) potion made by Cal. The odor that came from it made them all wince, the sight making them gag. Having to have taken it before, Saka felt for the boy. The base was made of plants from high on the mountains, and the potion itself had to periodically have to sit in its own juices and be spelled before another ingredient was added, taking a full year to make. It was made even worse by the thick, string like underwater plant found in the swamps that laced through it upon completion that, though necessary, made the sensation of swallowing unpleasant.

Difficult and timely to make, most do not bother unless absolutely necessary. But it was useful to have on the shelves.

While transforming, the body's immune system tends to go in overdrive, often ignoring any invaders in favor of attacking the venom changing its very structure. While those whose survives new and stronger immune system would quickly take care of any invaders once turned, most died from something as simple as a cold while in the process. Not wanting to take any chances with the boy's wounds, he had asked for the miracle potion, which acted as a temporary immune system in itself, able to fight sickness and poison from the body when taken regularly, which Cal hastily agreed. They all wanted the boy to live after all. A new face around would do them all good.

The other bottle was made of thick crystal, resembling a brandy bottle and filled with a thick, dark red liquid. The cork on top had an intricate design of circle and triangles burned to the top, and the fibers that had been burned seemed to glow like an ember.

Setting the goblet and bottles on the side table next to the bed, he pulled the disheveled comforter from the bed while untangling it from the canopy above, wrapping it around the shivering boy before picking him up and placing him back on the bed, despite his weak protests. He picked up the white bottle, taking advantage of the boys closed eyes and open, gaping mouth and with a quick flick of his wrist poured the contents in, quickly wrapping one arm across the back of his neck and around to cover his mouth while the other worked at the boys throat, ignoring the moaning protests and the quick, thrashing body until the boy was forced to swallow.

Keeping his arm around Danny's neck and shoulders, who continued fruitlessly to push the offending appendage away, he reached over, pouring a generous amount of red liquid into the crystal glass before picking it up and pressing it against Danny's lips. He resisted, pushing at it with his hands and clenching his lips and teeth. He repressed a frown, praying to himself for patience. Pulling away the glass, he pressed it up to his own lips and took a sip, hoping to quell and thoughts of poison in the boy's mind, who merely turned his head away when he tried once more. This time he frowned.

"Come now little one, it will make you feel better. Have you not had it before?"

Seeming to forget his predicament, Danny tuned to him, fire in his eyes.

"Who're you calling little?" His voice cracked from disuse, and the dry sensation came back ten fold, forcing his words into a cough. He had always been a little sensitive about his height, especially when he had started puberty, and a growth spurt seemed to avoid him at all costs. Now _this_ guy had to rub it in his face. But it was then he realized that compared to this guy, he _was _tiny. At the moment, the top of Danny's head came to his neck, while his feet, stretched out, with the mystery man's were folded slightly to his body, barely reached the man's knees. The mans shoulders would be at least three times the width of Danny's, were Danny to square his shoulders that is. Despite his intimidating height, the man wasn't overbearing muscle, just large, with just enough muscle to show against his skin.

Danny also realized he was naked. And in true teenage virgin fashion, he blushed pulling the blankets to cover his shame. Saka held back all amusement from his face and replaced it with a worried look, giving in to the urge to make him even more embarrassed by brushing back the sweat matted hair on Danny's forehead and pressing their brows together, only to feel it heat up more. He smirked, grasping the cup once more and pressing it back to Danny's lips with a smile.

"You, and my name is Saka by the way. It seems that your fever has increased little one, pleases drink this, it will make you feel better."

"Don't call me that." Danny mumbled, but he took the glass regardless, giving in to the tantalizing smell coming from the cup. (Though it seemed oddly familiar) Sipping lightly he felt the aches subside. Saka merely chuckled at this, and watched the boy drink.

"Then what am I to call you?" Danny contemplated this for a second. He might as well tell him his real first name, it was pretty common, and the last thing he needed is to be caught in another web of lies.

"Danny" he sat silent for a moment, bringing the glass back up to his lips before his mouth opened, seeming to work on its own. "But I guess you can call me that if you want." Now where had that come from? It took a moment for Danny to realize that he was staring past the honeyed amber of Saka's hair to those shifting eyes. At one angle, a powdered bluish purple, at another, a violent shining red that shimmered in a way that reminded Danny faintly of a rabbit's eyes.

He wanted to look away, to not see that horrible look, but it was gone, replaced by something warm that Danny couldn't explain. Feeling even more uncomfortable, Danny averted his eyes, glancing down at his drink.

Now that he thought about it, it tasted a little funny. Well not funny, more pleasant then anything. Having to lay down all day half conscious had given Danny time to think about such things this whole time, and he had noticed subtle changes in the flavors of the drink whenever he got it. Sometimes it had a slight spice to it, and other times it was too sweet, like some sort of syrup. Other times it was sour, as if someone had added lemon, and then again there were times when it was quite bland or even bitter. Sometimes distinct flavors came through, anything from vanilla to fruits to chocolate. But this particular one, now that he thought about it, was absolutely divine.

His mouth watered and he took a slightly deeper swig, and he felt his face heat for a totally different reason. He went to take another drink but then frowned down at the empty glass. Seeing this, Saka quickly grabbed the bottle and poured him another, giving Danny a chance to see the tape label scribbled in a looped cursive.

'_Fearful_'

Fearful, what was that supposed to mean? He tried to contemplate this as he drank glass after glass, but soon gave up by the third. To soon the bottle was empty and Saka got up, collecting the glass and bottles before giving a light chuckle at the red stained glass.

"This is expensive you know, but it seems like your starting to get your appetite back. I'll bring something for you to eat next time as well, and some cloths if I can find any, you're far smaller then anyone else who lives here." Then he frowned, seeing the boy's troubled expression. "What's the matter?"

Danny shifted uncomfortably for a moment, keeping form making eye contact before letting out in a jumbled mumble. "What am I doing here?"

Saka looked startled for a moment, before his expression softened, and he rested one hand on Danny's head in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. "I know you must be confused, I know I would be, but I promise you once you are better I will tell you everything. You must be patient though."

He seemed to think for a moment before continuing, "If you wish to relieve yourself, the bathroom is that way" He pointed towards a dark blue door near the far left corner, "though I ask that you wait to bath until there is someone who can change your bandages." Danny took a moment to brush his hand against the bandages on his forehead and the stitches on his lip, before nodding for him to continue. "I also ask that you do not leave this room. This place is large, and you are not yet strong enough to trek it without assistance, or a map for that matter" he added the lat part under his breath and chuckled before going on.

"Besides, I doubt you'd wish others to see you in your state of dress." (This earned a blush from Danny, whether Saka noticed, he could not say) "Yes there are others, and they know that you are here. If you _must_ find me, head left, that is the more populated area, and there is always someone lounging around the main rooms. Ask, and someone will take you to me. Understand?"

He nodded, a bit miffed at all the rules, but too tired from a full stomach to care. He gave a slight yawn, and was surprised when his chin was caught by Saka's hand, that unexplainable look back in his eyes.

"You are safe here little one, remember that." and with that he stepped out of the room leaving a shocked Danny to yawn in his wake. It was then Danny came to another conclusion.

He really had to piss.

--

Well that's it I guess.

A little hint though, I suggest you pay attention to the little things about spells, they are a very important in my world of vamps... thought you might want to know.

Well I probably have something I want to say, but I can't think of what at the moment.

I LUVS YOU ALLS

RR&R


	5. Revelations

Yup, next chapter. Little secret should be updated around now, so if you read that you might as well check... I probably have something I've been wanting so say for like a week, but I have no idea what... yeah. YAY UPDATES!! (Dose the update dance... which is strangely similar to the hamster dance)

_(If it's in italics and parentheses, that is a translation of the noises they make, thought I'd tell you now) _In other words, it's a rough translation of the meaning behind the noises their making. Purrs, calls, ect.

Chapter 4: Revelations

"Well, Cal said it would get worse before it got better."

"Rowen. Shut up."

Sighing, Saka pulled his eyes away from the writhing body upon his bed to his oldest friend. All these years and Rowen had yet to age a day. Her shocking orange hair had grown of course, tickling the back of her knees, bangs varying in length, brushing short on her brow, and framing her face to her chin and brushing her cheeks. But her steel gray eyes still held a playfulness that the blood and pain of their lives had yet to erase, the freckles dusting her nose and cheeks adding to the childish look. At the moment, she had chosen her most regular attire, a loose fitting, dark purple, home made tee, long, billowing, black sleeves sewn into the inside of the purple ones. Low cut black plants made of a coarse, durable, jean like material hugged her legs, billowing outward around her neon green combat boots.

She _always _wore those boots

But even she, optimistic as she was, was worried at the state Saka's chosen was in. Just the day before, Saka had talked to him; he had been up and about, drinking and entire bottle as well as the potion, and still wanting more. They had talked for quite some time. They had thought his pain was through.

But they had disillusioned themselves. Obviously, his energy was purely from the thirst. Satisfied, the energy must have left, leaving him to fight for his life once more.

Patting Rowen's hand, which was reaching up to rest on his shoulder (she only came to his shoulder), he handed the small bowl of fruit he had promised Danny to her to return to the kitchen. She left him, and his attention returned to Danny. He had kicked of the covers in his fever, bearing his body for all to see, and blood spotted his bandages where he had reopened wounds in his struggle. Fever flushed his face and chest, and he seemed to contort uncomfortably, as if trying to escape the pain. But what interested him the most was the sounds he was making.

They didn't sound human. Of course this was a good thing. His vocal cords had already transformed, adapting to the animal's blood in his veins, so there couldn't have been much left to change, it would be over soon. But the sounds were that of their young, coming out in quick, regular intervals, similar to that of a kitten's mewl. That was it, he sounded like a distressed kitten, if not, then a young cat perhaps, judging by much deeper it was then a normal kit's.

But still he couldn't help smile at the sound that would hit a soft spot in every vampire female's motherly consciousness. It was also proof that his instincts were kicking in, telling him to call out like a hurt child for the things he needed. Saka sighed. He was blooded far too early.

Sighing, he wrapped the blanket back around the small boy's body before picking a large bowl from a shelf. Sitting on the stool he had placed near the bed, he brought the tip of his thumb to his lips, clamping down till it bled. Quickly, he drew a circle around the bottom rim of the bowl, filling it with the intricate signs he had learned by heart. When he finished, the signs flickered, then began to glow. Seemingly satisfied, he began pouring water from the glass he had brought with the fruit into the bowl, stopping when it covered the bottom, washing away all but three of the glowing signs. Despite the fact that he had stopped pouring, the bowl continued to fill.

Once it was about three fourths of the way full, it stopped, and one of the symbols dissipated, its job fulfilled. The second and third stayed, glowing blue, keeping the water cool and clean. Pulling a handkerchief from and inner pocket of his shirt, he dipped it in the water, washing the sweat from Danny's brow, neck, and chest before dipping it again. He wrung it loosely, folded it, and placed it upon Danny's forehead. He let his hand rest there, didn't move when the mewls stopped and Danny reached up towards his hand.

In his sleep, Danny's hands, large and awkward, almost clumsily grasped at Saka's, bring the palm to his nose before he began sniffing loudly. Saka smiled at this sign of his transformation. His senses were heightening, and he was beginning to familiarize himself with the scents and sounds around him. It was probably best that Saka's was the first scent he got, and under such calm circumstances. It would leave a good impression of the scent in his mind. Soon though, the boy seemed to tier of that and began to squirm in discomfort once more, nipping and lapping absently at the skin inside his wrist, trying to catch his attention.

Saka leaned over, inhaling the powerful scent of pure earth from the boy, before blowing it out noisily through his nose. It was like sticking ones face into a summer garden, so many musky and earthy tones that any one in particular was hard to pick out. His smile widened when Danny's reaction was as predicted. The instincts awakening in his body informing him that the one caring for him had his scent as well, and would be able to find him if he would need something, letting his body relax into a deeper sleep.

This went on for a while, Saka giving touches or sounds that would cause the body to feel safe and relaxed whenever he began to wiggle in discomfort of pain or heat. Soon, the sun set, and Saka became even more confident that Danny would survive.

When Rowen came to relieve him, he reluctantly agreed to leave. The boy wouldn't die while he was gone, and he needed to be well rested if something were to turn for the worst. Handing the bowl to Rowen, he rubbed his chilled hands together and gave her a thankful smile. She took his place, and was surprised by the frantic whimpers that erupted from Danny's lips when she reached for the handkerchief on his forehead.

It took her a moment to realize what had happened, but when she did, she merely brought her hand to his nose, taking a moment to pet his cheeks and forehead until he stopped. Satisfied that her scent no longer distressed him, she began to wipe down the back of his neck and shoulders, where sweat had accumulated in his fever.

She couldn't stop giggling when he opened his mouth, and his loud cracked mewls started anew. She poured some of the spelled water into the now empty cup, rapidly warming now that it was no longer in the bowl, before tipping the cup at his mouth. He swallowed hungrily, and the mewling stopped. Looking down at the newest addition to their family, she couldn't help but smile.

"Your gonna keep Saka pretty busy aren't chya kid?"

--

Opening his mouth, Danny felt the noise rumble past his throat. One of his caretakers would hear him, and would soon be here to cool him down. It wasn't really like a voice told him these things, that he was too hot, that the noise he was making was a distressed noise that would bring a caretaker running to help, but more like a sudden tickling knowledge in the back of his neck, that gave him a feel for what he should do, and a better understanding to the things around him. The same nagging that always told him danger was near, or the something bad would happen, and that he had learned to fallow.

And right now, it was telling him that he was thirsty, hungry, and hot, and that he needed to call someone to take care of that, since he couldn't do it himself.

A foreign scent his nose, faintly smelling of rain and clean, and he began to wiggle uncomfortably. He didn't know this one. It could be dangerous. He let the sound intensify, becoming sharper, panicked.

_(Don't come any closer! Help! Help! There's someone here. Someone I don't know. They might hurt me! Get Away! Someone help me!)_

The scent intensified, resting on his face and chest, slight delicate touches. Soon, he realized that this was another person that would help him, for it was lightly traced by the scent of his other caretakers, and took in a large whiff, letting it imprint itself in his head, so he knew if this one was around.

He could feel the man pull at the wrappings around his arms, legs, chest, unwrapping and unwrapping in turn. At times, he could hear the sound of string being cut, strangely loud in his ears, and there was a tug at his skin that made it itch. When it got to his lips, Danny finally got the nerve to open his eyes.

Eyes like powdered steel stared intently where his hands, armed with a small pair of tweezers, meticulously pulled at the stitches in his lip, cutting them up the middle, before pulling each string loose separately. Chestnut shag brushed across the said tanned man's face, and he cursed viciously as he clipped his finger, hurriedly pushing the bangs from his face before sticking the bleeding appendage into his mouth. Glancing up, Cal smiled, seeing his latest patient awake.

"So, you're up. Saka will be glad. He started fretting into a frenzy when the fever nearly took you. Thought we had lost you there." the man's voice was deep and thick, as if the words filled his mouth before he could let them out, giving them a slightly rumbled slur, the same as Saka's, though much thicker, making it a little difficult to understand.

Confused, Danny merely sat there, blank minded. Finishing with the bandage on Danny's head (in which he had instructed Danny to sit up to change) he took a moment to look Danny over. He had lost weight since taking residence within their household (to much, they needed to get some real food into the boy) and his hair had grown astoundingly fast, the shortest of the shag, once at his ears, now tickled his chin, the longest nearly at his shoulders.

His wounds had healed nicely, faint scars were added to the rougher few lacing his body, and there was a slight line of discoloration along the left side of his lower lip, but that was the best that they could hope for with the state the boy had been in.

Cal merely stood there for a moment, feeling a little stupid under the boys questioning gaze, wondering what he wanted before he realized that, though he had helped care for Danny through his stay here, Danny had never been awake long enough for and intro. A little embarrassed, Cal held out one hand to shake wile the other scratched idly at his warming cheeks.

"Hey there, Cal's the name, Doctorin's my game. I've been taking care of your for the bulk of your stay here at our humble abode."

Returning the man's vigorous handshake, Danny decided that he immediately liked this guy. His hair was a deep chestnut color, like stained wood, and it hung loosely around head, bangs drifting in front of his eyes no matter how much he brushed them away. Despite the steely color, his eyes were soft and warm, and his smile was slightly crooked, the kind of smile that made you laugh to look at from making you feel good, giving Danny the impression that he was kinda a goof.

The home sewn slacks and slipping blue shirt, something almost like a tee that the guy wore did nothing to hide his lanky figure, as if he tried to build muscle, but couldn't make it past the slight hard lines protruding against his skin.

"Thanks for that by the way. I'm-"

"Danny, I know"

"H-"

"You've been here for a while, and this place gets boring at times, you were bound to come up some time."

It grew silent. Not awkwardly so, just silent. Danny began to lie back down, watching Cal suck on the slight cut on his finger, blood dripping openly. Cal noticed this, and tried to act surprised when Danny's stomach began to rumble.

"Hungry?"

Danny blushed as his stomach rumbled once more, but nodded regardless.

"I'll get someone to bring you up something." Before leaving, he walked over and reached into a drawer, pulling out a pair of white silken shorts that could almost be called boxers (Saka's, but he wasn't about to tell the boy that) and throwing them to Danny, who blushed, realizing that he was _still_ naked

And with that, He gathered his things into their cases, throwing away discarded bandages into the waste basket by the door, tripping almost absently at the doorway before closing the door behind him.

--

Not ten minutes later, Saka practically waltzed into the room, humming absently to himself under his breath and not bothering to hide the wide smile stretching up his face.

He had a bowl in one hand, which he set on the small side table, revealing a thick, hearty stew that sent Danny's saliva glands into overdrive. In his other hand, he held a large glass of water, as well as a red tinted flask Danny had come to recognize, though it was smaller then usual, almost a third smaller then the last one Danny had had.

Danny reached immediately for the flask, but Saka knocked his hand away, sticking the bowl of stew under his nose. As apprehensive as he was, the man was (and Danny shuddered as he thought the word) a vampire after all (and lord only knew what would happen to him, a human, when Saka tired of caring for him), he grabbed the bowl, popping the first bite into his mouth.

Danny moaned in pleasure, broth dribbling down his chin. The potatoes were firm and tasted faintly like butter, and the thick broth tickled his tongue with hints of pepper, and other herbs Danny couldn't identify. The carrots were cooked perfectly, and were as sweet as the peas that burst in his mouth. The meat though, it melted in his mouth, and Danny ate around the large chunks, saving them for last. Every now and then, when his mouth became oily and thick, he would rinse his mouth with the water from the glass, but other then that, he took little time to stop, even to breath.

Once he had finished his stew (He would have asked for seconds, but it was surprisingly filling) Saka finally let him have the red flask, which he downed in a single gulp. Despite the fact that it taste was so damn good, and that it made him feel a hell of a lot better, warning bells still went off in Danny's head at the smell, and he decided to ask what is was.

"Blood"

Danny's face turned a startling shade of white, then green, and Saka was afraid that he would be sick. After a moment, it didn't seem to want to come up, and Saka relaxed.

That is until Danny tried to force it up. Grabbing his hands, which Danny tried to stick down his throat, the other pushing on his stomach, he easily kept his attempts at bay. Grasping both of his hands with one of his own, Saka reached up towards his throat, rubbing it gently and forcing him to swallow even as Danny used his tongue to gag himself. Realizing that he wouldn't be able retch up the awful stuff as is, Danny resorted to trying to break free.

"You disgusting son of a bitch! You sick mother fucker!" At this point Saka was force to take a wrist in either hand, lest the boy struggle free.

"If you'd ju-"

"What the hell do you think your doing? I won't drink anymore, I won't! I don't know what kind of demented laugh you get from watching me drink blood,"

"Now I don-"

"But I'm not letting some sick fucker like you get your jollies from turning me into a cannibal you hear me! Let go of me, Let go-"

His hands full, and unable to calm the boy with whatever words he got out, he stopped him the only way he knew. Danny, stunned and alarmed, pulled back desperately. But the invasive lips fallowed, pressing softly against his own until his head hit the pillow. Something wet and firm pressed against his lips, and he shivered when it traced the slight scar at the corner of his mouth, but it went no further. Quickly, his mind seemed to blank out, and Danny stopped struggling, shocked. Releasing him, Saka sat up, licking the sweet taste off his lips and quite pleased.

"Now, if you would listen to me."

He paused, but Danny's only reaction was his eyes, which were now intent upon him, the only sound his heavy breaths.

"I heartily agree that is wrong to make a human drinking human blood, but your not human anymore Danny."

His eyes widened, and he shot up a bullet, his skin returning to the pale white color.

"I don't know how you found out, but just cause I'm part ghost doesn't make it right, I'm still human! I am! I-"

"You're awfully clueless, aren't you?"

Danny, eyes green and face red with rage, tried to get up, tripping over himself as he did so. Almost tenderly, Saka righted him, his hand hovering over Danny's arm, to catch him again lest he fall. Pushing away his hand, Danny began to viciously beat on his chest, alarmed that even with everything he had put into the punches, he couldn't even make the damn guy grunt. Eventually, Danny burnt out, and collapsed against Saka's chest, breathing heavily. Gasping his arms at the shoulders, Saka let Danny's head loll around till it looked up at him, exhausted, and tired from food.

"It is only right that Vampires like us drink blood little one, it is the way we are, and must do it to survive."

Danny's eyes widened, and he began to shake his head. Slowly, at first, growing more violent as the seconds past. His struggles became more violent with his shaking, and he began murmuring.

"No no no... you monster...YOU MONSTER! YOUR WRONG, I'M NOT! I'M NOT! SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!"

Gradually, Danny began to pull away, reaching up around his face, tugging at his teeth, sobbing as he came to the scars on his neck, the evidence of Saka's bite.

"I... I don't have fangs or anything, I don't look like one! I can't be a... a... why, why would you lie about something like that? Why?" Slipping a mirror out of the side table drawer, Saka dipped his finger in the neck of the bottle, letting blood coat the tip. He waited for Danny to open his mouth once more before slipping his finger in, wiping the blood on his tongue. Before Danny could react, he propped the mirror in front of Danny's face, letting forcing him to watch as his features shifted. Slowly, his fangs slipped out of his gums, taking their place over his canines. His pupils dilated, until they reached the rims of his eyes, making them completely black. He fell backwards on his ass.

"You'll learn to control the transformations, in time..."

He fell non to gently, though it didn't seem to affect him. Gradually, his features turned back to normal. But still he sat there, the unfamiliar face still etched behind his eyes.

"You... you did this?" not an accusation, but a question.

"Yes."

"...Why?" Saka sighed at this, but had been expecting it.

"It's sort of a long explanation"

"I seem to have plenty of time." Danny replied. Sitting on the bed, he offered a spot to Danny, who refused, staying on the floor. He was silent for a moment, before giving another sigh and beginning.

"When you found me, I was injured" Danny took this time to snort, that had been kinda obvious. "But I was also hungry; I had not fed on humans for nearly six months. Blood is needed once a month, at least, to keep us healthy, though we can go about twice as long before starving. Weekly feeding is recommended to keep the hunger in check."

"You kill a person a week just to top your selves off!" Saka put up one hand, as if trying to ward off the heated stares from the boy, but continued before the boy when on an another frenzy.

"We don't kill our prey, it is considered very dishonorable to kill without reason. That is why we must keep out hunger in check. If we do not, we would take too much blood, draining all from one, rather then a little from a few." once more he sighed "As I did with you." All he received was a questioning look (this boy really was clueless) but the question he was asked was not what the expected.

"You said that you couldn't stay up and about for more then about two months without blood, but you said I was the first you drank from in 6 months?"

"Yes, I had been sustaining myself on the blood of cattle during that time, but animal blood sickens us over time. My hunger, combined with the sickness and wounds… you are lucky that I stopped with enough time to save you. Unfortunately, the state of injury you were in when I fed off you, combined with the blood loss... had I not turned you, you would be dead."

He could practically hear the thoughts squirming in Danny's head. 'I'm indebted to _him' _

"But..." he waited for Danny, who had been deep in thought, to return his attention to him. "You saved my life as well, without your blood, I would have died from wounds I had sustained from battle earlier that day. I was allowed to live, but in order to return the favor, I was forced to rip you from your friends and family. I do not ask forgiveness, but for a chance to help you. I can teach you our ways, show you how to survive in the human world the way you are. You may eventually be able to return to your family. I ask that you think over this little one."

He turned to leave, but was stopped by a timid voice behind him.

"Uh, Cal... is he... dose he?"

"He is one of our own." Danny shivered

"There is another, that will be here latter. A girl by the name of Rowen. She is one of us as well, and has been looking forward to meeting the legendary halfa."

And with that, he left Danny to his thoughts

--

Yup, another chapter.

The next chapter will take place the night Danny was taken, and what happened to his family, cause I know a lot of people want to know.

I Luvs you all!! RR&R


	6. Reactions

Before I start this long awaited chapter, I have a matter of minor annoyance to address. I do believe  
I have become the victim of a DP 'true fan' or, more likely, a homophobic prowler. Upon waking the day after I posted the last chapter, got an anonymous review under the name Bloody Hell which had only two sentences in it.

'This is really awful. Go kill yourself now.'

Though I do not refuse flames, which I feel will help me write better, and do not mind his opinion, I am still annoyed. For one, he should give me a reason for this opinion, whether I am just a poor writer, or of it is just the slash pairing.

But I do not believe that this man, or woman, even read my story. This review did not appear until after I fitted my story summary to have the slash warning in it. Not only that, but it was for chapter one, when I had just posted the fifth chapter. But I will not succumb to this persons wish and stop. Since this person dose not see fit to even read it before judging, I will delete this review, and mention it no longer, for it dose not deserve any more attention.

Thank you for your patience.

And now for the next chapter of Bloody addictions X3 (this chapter takes place few days after Sam and Tucker found Danny's things in the bloody ally. They decided, screw being discreet, Danny might be dead, so they want to the cops like and scared 14 year old would.)

Chapter 5: Reactions

Annoyed wasn't quite the word Maddie would use. More like, barely tolerating.

First, Vlad had run Danny out of the house with clipped words that sent the boy into a temper (they would have to talk about that when he got home, she told herself, putting it in one of the little 'do latter' files in her mind) Now he was doing all he could to injure her husband. That fall down the steps hadn't been an accident, and she herself had flipped the safety switch on the Fenton bazooka.

She sighed, setting down the tea tray in front of Jack, frazzled, but no worse for the wear. She smiled softly as she brought the tea pot up, pretending to fumble and almost pour the whole thing upon Vlad's lap, in which he let out a high pitch squeak, diving out of the way. The guy wasn't that bad, he had saved Danny's life after all, he was just far to use to getting the things he wanted.

Pouring the tea, they continued to reminisce. Ignoring the steady ranting about ghosts that would come from her husband when distracted and the barely hidden insults from Vlad, she was actually having fun. She watched in amusement as her husband got down on his knees in front of Vlad, apologizing again and again about the 'Backwash incident', while Vlad half heartily accepted, and then brushed them off. Somewhat eager to leave, a little tired of watching Vlad's ego inflate, she was relived to get the door when a curt knocking reached her ears.

She got a surprise though to find the authorities knocking at her door. What had Jack done now? They hadn't made a black out in over a month, and had yet to go hunt ghosts yet this week, so they couldn't have forgotten to pay some bill for damages.

"Are you Mrs. Maddie Fenton?"

"Yes"

"I need to speak to you and your husband," He paused to look down at a sheet of paper resting upon large envelope "Jack Fenton?"

She nodded, a little confused, and was surprised to see Sam and Tucker fallow in, Tucker looking downcast and Sam weeping openly.

She led them to the living room, disturbing Vlad and Jack, who having a one sided conversation, Jack doing the talking. Sam had run up to her, hugging her waist, crying and blubbering into her bosom. She caught little of the babble, including her son's name. What had happened to Danny? Dear god, what had he done now?

Bending over, she hugged Sam close, letting her motherly instincts take over.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I can't understand you unless you calm down." she led the children over to the couch before giving her attention to the officer, who had been standing uncomfortably in the doorway. He hefted the envelope in his arms, going to open it.

"I need to speak with you and your husband about your son."

--

Sam, who had calmed down shortly after, was now once more weeping openly, now accompanied by Jazz, who had come home soon after the Policemen's (It turned out he was with the cities CSI team) arrival. Maddie had collapsed, crying softly into her husband's shoulder, while Jack stood there, and uncommon look of sorrow and seriousness playing across his blockish features. Vlad had grown quite and had excused himself, leaving, and having yet to return. The reason?

Danny was dead.

Oh no, it wasn't said in so many words, but the pictures, the investigator, they all implied as much. He had told them of the sheer amount of blood found at the scene, that Danny's blood was present, lots of it, well more then the amount that can be bled without dieing.

Apparently there had been a witness. A business man coming home, who had rested on a bench across the street. He had looked up just in time for Danny to enter the ally, to address a man huddled in a blanket of some sort in the ally. God bless him, by the looks of it, the boy was trying to help the man.

The witness hadn't seen much else, the man's body blocked it, and by the time the man had scraped up the courage to help, Danny was on the floor bleeding. The attacker had cursed, stating himself that Danny was dead. They didn't even know what the attacker looked like; merely that he was male, over six foot and broad, late twenties, and blond. Most likely, he had been trying to mug Danny for money, judging by his appearance, and had gone over board. They were checking nearby for a weapon and a...a... body.

They hadn't gone out right and said it, but the chances of Danny being alive were almost nonexistent. The witness had seen him before he was kidnapped; he was beaten badly and was pale, bleeding heavily from the neck. Those sort of wounds needed attention. Attention they doubted a man in that state could give. The best that they could hope for was a ransom note or call, maybe fore him to show up in some hospital, but that was unlikely.

--

An hour latter, the officer had left, making them promise to call if they had any more information, and told them that Danny's possessions would be withheld until a latter time for evidence.

They sat there for hours, numb. Sam and Tucker had been taken, to be returned to their family with news of what happened. It was some time latter, when Vlad returned; steel faced and tired a large sterile looking box in his arms.

He held it up to Jack and Maddie, waiting for one of them to take it.

"I cleared off the crime scene and took samples for myself, pictures, blood, fibers, and etcetera. We may not be trained in this area, but I say our experiences and college years give us the right to check things out for ourselves. I also hired a team of private investigators, and I have the best scientist put on this."

He grabbed the box back, walking towards their lab.

"Let's go prove those novices wrong shall we? I still think we have time to find your son."

There wasn't much of a change, but Jack's eyes lightened, and Maddie's tears stopped, and they both went down to the labs, locking the doors behind them.

--

It had been a whole month, the CSI and paparazzi had cleared out, and Vlad was the only one to leave the lab since then, checking on the investigators, seeing if there was a difference of any kind. There hadn't been, except that the trackers had found a trail of Danny's blood, heading out of town, stopping in the forests some miles away, only to mysteriously disappear. Futons had been moved to the lab, and Jazz took over the house, bringing them food whenever necessary.

The first and only time they left in that period was for the town meeting. Danny's disappearance had been pretty hush-hush. No one seemed to know where he had gone, and his friends and families lips had been sealed. There had been no more attacks, but after a week the mayor decided that it was time for the people to become aware of the danger. Danny would more or less be announced as a MIA, kidnapped. But everyone would know the truth.

(I'm not going to go through the whole boring sequence, just know that there was some crying, some gasping, and some exclaims of 'THE CHILDREN! THINK OF THE CHILDREN! XD)

--

Sam and Tucker still came over, sharing their pain with Jazz and helping her with her chores. It was during one of those visits that Vlad cornered them.

They had been washing dishes, Sam, who had all but stopped talking, sitting at the table, drinking a small glass of V8 silently. Vlad, who had waited for the Fenton's to sleep, walked purposely into the doorway. They glanced at him tiredly, without hostility or hatred, just tiredly. Sighing, Vlad went to the cabinets and pulled out a shot glass, plucking his bottle of rum from above the fridge. Normally a fine, warm brandy would be his first choice, but now was not the time to nit pick about the finer things in life.

He plopped, ever so gracefully into the chair across from Sam, waiting until the dishes were done and put away, stopping them before they left for another task. Downing a shot, he felt the warm liquid burn his throat and stomach, and sighed at the numbing sensation. Being only half human, alcohol didn't affect him nearly as much as it once had, and he was sober enough, even with all that he had drank in the last few weeks.

"So... tell me what really happened children." Jazz jerked up, she had been jumpy as of late. Tucker didn't even look up as he flicked a piece of lint off his shirt. He had taken the kidnapping surprisingly well, acting as if it hadn't happened, speaking as if Danny could walk through that door any moment.

He was confident that Danny was alive, and even if he was captured, the man most likely didn't know about his powers, and couldn't stop him from leaving for long, or even contacting them. Sam was the only to reply. She had taken it the hardest. The tears had lasted for days, but once they had passed, she had become quiet, always staring off into space. Tucker had caught her talking alone once, addressing someone who wasn't there, and asking about Danny.

"He's gone" Vlad sighed, downing anther shot.

"I know that Samantha, we all know that. What I want to know is how he got that way."

"He's just gone."

Jazz and Tucker both gave each other worried looks. That seemed to be one of her favorite phrases these days. It was Tucker who spoke this time.

"We really don't know." Vlad snorted loudly, betraying his disbelief.

"You honestly expect me to believe that story that you fed to cops. That he went to get some groceries and was kidnapped by a hobo? Daniel may be clueless, but he's not stupid, and he's not weak. Some half starved homeless man getting the best of him? I doubt it. I want to know who, or what, that man was."

Sam's gasped lightly, but otherwise didn't react. Jazz looked thoughtful, and Tucker paled slightly.

"What exactly do you mean by what?"

"I mean that compared to my experience your all pretty narrow minded. Ghosts are not the only monsters to roam our planet in secrecy." He paused, judging their reactions before continuing.

"I have suspicions. To many at the moment, but enough to give us hope. If I'm correct in even one of them, then the chances of Daniel being alive greatly rise. Of course some scenarios are far worse then some random murder in an ally." he paused to take another shot "But even so, Daniel is more powerful then you all think. Whatever situation, there should have been a greater struggle. All of that blood was there before Danny, of that I'm sure. He barely fought back."

Tucker looked uneasy.

"When he left, he was going to fight a ghost. He told us to go on ahead. We don't even know who he fought."

Vlad nodded before downing another shot. "I expected as much. No doubt he beat whoever he was fighting, and got caught up by that person in the ally when he changed back. I'll get a hold of the thermos and interrogate whoever he fought." he paused, looking thoughtful. "But all that blood. It bothers me. I can't even tell what most of it belongs to."

"Wha- What do you mean? It's human right? I mean, only Danny and the guy who took him were there."

"Not exactly Jasmine. The _makings_ for blood are there, the elements that make it up, but I can't find any sort, human or otherwise, of DNA in it. I can't make heads of tails of it..."

All of them had a confused look on their face, even Sam.

"Wouldn't the police tell us about this? It sounds pretty important."

Vlad laughed, a hollow sound that rang deep through the room, no merriment within it whatsoever. "The thing about humans Jasmine is that you tend not to notice these things. You find something you do not understand, and if it can not be conquered or understood, you ignore it. A great deal of Daniel's blood was mixed into it. They must have written it off as Daniel's as such. They blatantly ignore the fact that there is more there then what one person can physically bleed before dieing. There are too many conflicting facts, to much we don't know."

And with that Vlad downed the last of the bottle and went downstairs, to sleep off the liquor before continuing his work.

--

The months passed, with no hide nor hair of Danny. Soon, nearly a year had passed, and people began to forget his disappearance. His friends still mourned, Tucker becoming less optimistic, and Sam was still quiet. Jazz still ruled the house while Jack and Maddie stayed cooped up in the lab. Valerie absorbed herself in her ghost hunting work, and the ghosts went on as usual, though mournful of a worthy opponent, and a true hero among them. Vlad had bought a large over expensive house in Amity, where he continued to work in his spare time on Danny's whereabouts. But life went on.

Within a graveyard, an empty grave stood the first of a plot the Fenton's had hoped would lie barren for years. The case was all but forgotten, buried down in fresher news, leaving few searching and tombstone lying above an empty grave.

They would never forget. But it would fade, and fade it did.

That is, until Vlad made a breakthrough, and Danny appeared.

--

What do you think? I know it's not what you expected, but I got it out and that's all that matters. I'm just anxious to get back to Danny and Saka. The stuff that happens with them happens from the day I left them off with (Danny's transformation only took like a few weeks.) and a little past 'Vlad's breakthrough' what is his breakthrough you ask... you will never know! MWAHAHAHAHA!! XD

Actually, you'll all have to be patient and wait till later.

The next chapter may be up sooner than usual. Usually I try to finish a chapter of my other fanfic before continuing on with this one, but I can't bring myself to write some good pitch pearl, I need inspiration. So this one will most likely be a vent until I get some.

I Luvs you all!

RR&R


	7. Stressful day

Yeah guesses what? I just posted a link to my fanfics on deviantart. They have a much more thorough summary to them.

luverofanimeanddp./

Hope you guys like. And thanks for all the great reviews X3

This chapter continues where chapter 4 left off.

Chapter 6: Stressful day

It was morning when Saka returned. Peeking in apprehensively, he sighed at the hostile glare, but pushed the door open anyways. This time with another bowl of cut fruit in one hand, and a flask of blood, smaller then the day before in the other. Danny glared at the flask, pursing his lips.

"I thought you said that was a once a week thing"

Saka let a chuckle bubble up from his throat, attempting to disguise it as a cough when Danny's sapphire eyes blazed and narrowed.

"Blood is not only used for sustenance. It's needed to heal the body, as well as a few..." Danny swore He saw Saka's cheeks turn pink. "other uses. You fell ill while your body was... preoccupied with other things. And while your skin has healed, some of your deeper wounds are still healing within your body. You do not know how to use the blood of others to your advantage, and heal your body at a quicker rate, so you'll have to do it the long way."

"Why don't you teach me?"

A slight widening of his eyes betrayed Saka's surprise, but his face remained as was.

"I did not think that you would choose this quickly."

Danny turned away, pink tinting the bridge if his nose and cheeks as he coughed lightly into his hand.

"Well, I'm going to have to learn this stuff if I ever want to go home, right? Though I don't see the point..." the last part came out barely a whisper, not meant for Saka's ears, but Danny had obviously underestimated his hearing.

Sitting on the bed (despite Danny's obvious disdain for it) Saka, sighed, if not rather loudly, giving Danny the large bowl of fruit. He took it, glaring at it enough that one would expect it to melt, before taking large piece of what appeared to be apple and plopping it into his mouth. It was surprisingly juicy, sweet and crunchy when he bit into it, and juice dribbled down his chin in a sticky trail.

He heard the rustle of cloth, and something in the back of his mind, that same nagging that told him to be alarmed by new scents, among other things, told him to tilt his head backward and allow himself to be cleaned. Before he could stop himself, he had complied, and Saka had already wiped away the offending juice with his thumb. (A/N: I was gonna have him clean it with his tongue, like a cat would, but Saka dose have quite a bit of self control... Not that he didn't want to that dirty old man X3)

"As I'm sure you now know, your body is different then it once was. It is telling you to do things you may not understand, and you need to treat it differently then you would a human body. Besides..." He broke off there.

"Besides what?"

Saka sighed, a more then a little embarrassed.

"Besides, since we are different as such, we have different rules we fallow, different customs, different norms. I have been alive for a long time, and as such have earned a... reputation of sorts. Turning a person these days is very uncommon. Many of our people are going to want to meet you. You are one of us now, and so you must fallow at least the basic laws, even if you choose to live among the humans. These encounters require you to know certain manners and knowledge if you do not wish to embarrass yourself with some of the less forgiving company."

He paused, judging Danny's reaction before, which was nothing more then mild curiosity before continuing.

"But that is something for another time. First, you must learn to deal with some of the more prominent changes."

--

Too...much...stuff...

There was so much he didn't know. Every explanation contained something else he didn't know, which led to another explanation, which contained yet another reference he didn't know, which would continue on in such a fashion. Soon Danny had grown frustrated, and Saka merely let Danny ask questions, answering to the best of his ability.

The first thing Danny asked about was those annoying labels he had seen on the blood flasks.

Happiness, sadness, heroic, liars, innocent, panicked, angry...

Fearful.

He had also asked why the fearful tasted different.

He found out that, like humans, vampires had different tastes. They also had a much higher sense of taste. Hormones released in the blood according to a persons emotions or activities changed the taste of blood, in which most vampires took to a flavor of one specific kind. Apparently, Danny found a preference of those who were terrified, most likely because he had fought quite a bit as the halfa, and had grown used to the adrenalin rush in his own blood, giving him a taste for it. This led to a somewhat hastened explanation of how blood was harvested, around accusations of meat cleavers and hanging hooks (Danny has a very vivid imagination, accompanied by years of horror film fests)

Vampires had little friends in humans, but they were there. These were useful for more common types of blood, but it was hard to make someone who knew they wouldn't be harmed be afraid for their life, or to make someone who knew that they were lying to someone who wouldn't believe them because they were lying _for_ that said person be confident enough in their lies to make a good quality blood donation. (A/N:did that last bit make sense?)

People were often taken off the street and were treated as such that the proper reaction happened and immediately, before the hormones faded significantly, and blood was drawn. Less, in fact, that the amount taken from blood donors. Their memories were erased with a simple spell and they were dropped off from which they were picked up. No harm done. This brought up another subject.

Spells.

Saka had tried to dismiss it with a wave of his hand, telling Danny that that would come much latter, as it took years to train as an adequate Spellcaster, and if he truly only wanted the bottom grunt that was required to live among humans, that something like magic was not needed. But constant nagging for the good part of a half an hour finally won Danny a little knowledge.

Saka had elaborated upon the glowing symbol upon the cork of the vial of blood. He had showed Danny each of the separate symbols, each having a part in keeping the blood fresh.

He found that each larger symbol was made up of pieces of others, like letters, making a group of words, in which through a translating technique could be pronounced as one whole word (which meant any symbol could be broken down to its descriptive group of words, handy if you had a word you did not know or be clueless on the purpose of a spell) that specified what each symbol was supposed to do.

This one, more blockish then the others, kept it at a constant, warm temperature. Another kept bacteria at bay; another kept it from congealing, etcetera. The intricate knots and swooping lines held each symbol, making them work in sync, while the circle held everything in place, making sure everything held on track.

He had ended at that, not letting on to the how or why circles worked, or why they glowed. Their conversation continued on with the build of Danny's body. There was the obvious, he could see better, well enough to count how many strings were in the cobweb in the corner (at which Saka scoffed and hastily brushed the offending dirt away with a rag from his pocket)

He could hear better too, no human nor ghost would ever be able to sneak up on him again. He could even feel the slightest vibrations in the ground. He could smell far better as well, far up and beyond any other of his senses this one had improved, and there was a brief explanation on people and animals scents. He would have to learn that bit on his own, as all other vampires did, it was very difficult to explain, being a little different for everyone.

He could hold his breath longer, run faster, jump higher... or at least he could when he regained his strength.

Danny had been more surprised to find that his wrist could bend completely back and that his bones had shifted slightly and adjusted, while some of the more minor bones in his hands, feet, and other places had disappeared or grown new ones entirely. Just enough to make the equivalent of being double jointed in just about every joint and extremely flexible. (8D sexy!)

He also learned that he had a second stomach of a sort, used to store blood when needed. Most new bodily functions were easy to grasp, and Danny was soon able to open the small second throat, and as easily as switching from swallowing to breathing. This meant blood could be regurgitated and swallowed when needed, or could go into a conscious, forced digestion which the body immediately converted to food for the cells near wounds and to white blood cells, speeding the healing process.

After much talk, Danny brought up the subject of his eyes and fangs.

"We are hunter's little one. Our pupils widen to allow us better eye sight to find prey, and out other senses heighten as well, though it is less noticeable physically. Your fangs are built above your canines, and will slide down when hunting. Controlling this takes effort and practice, and you will need to taste blood, or become emotionally distressed to trigger the transformation until you can do it yourself. Your venom is another thing that requires prac-"

"Wait wait wait wait. Venom?"

"Yes. Our fangs are connected to venom glands here." he opened his mouth, and pointed to an area in the back of the roof of his mouth. "There are pressure points in the back of the neck, along the hairline, between the middle of your neck and your ears, which triggers these glands involuntarily, though only the base of your venoms will be milked out." He grabbed the back of Danny's neck carefully. Pressing, hard, Danny felt his mouth fill with a thin, tasteless liquid like saliva that quickly filled his mouth and poured out like drool. Saka handed him a washcloth, letting him wipe away the remainders before continuing.

"You need to swallow whatever is left in your mouth. Different chemicals are added to this base to give it different properties. While this raw form can dull pain, different venoms can paralyze, temporarily or permanently, put someone to sleep, heal very minor wounds, or even kill, among other completely different things. But it all comes from that same base, and eventually, you will become immune to it, as well as most other poisons, since ours is some of the most potent there is." he paused "But there is no need to go out of you way to regularly swallow it. It constantly seeps out of your fangs in small amounts and through your gums, so whether or not to swallow, you will grow immune."

Before they knew it, hours had passed and Saka was forced to attend to other things, which was convenient, because the remainders of the venom he had swallowed were making Danny dizzy.

"You're still too weak to take a bath, so I'll send up a bowl of warm water and a wash cloth with dinner."

And with that, he left.

--

"I told you I can do it!"

As promised, dinner was accompanied with a large, hot bowl of water and two large rags. But it seemed that Saka had came with the bowl, and he made it plain that he expected Danny to lay back and let him wash his body for him. Despite the fact that this nagging was back, telling him that this person was older and had been caring for him for quite some time, and so had the right to do this, Danny fought tooth and nail. So far, these tingling needs, these... these _instincts_ had told him nothing but that Saka was harmless, which Danny knew was obviously not the case.

Saka had told him that these mental insistences were his animal-like instincts. He hadn't quite understood, but he knew that they were the same unexplainable things that told birds to fly south and a mother why a baby might be crying. Saka told him to listen to them, that they would more often then not save his life and keep him out of most trouble... like he would listen to something telling him to drop his guard and to act like an obedient little child. He shouldn't be pushing it; Saka's scent was sharp and spiced, eyes bright with anger, but...

"And I told you you are not well enough. Would you prefer I bathe you in the tub, where you don't have the privilege of underwear."

That shut Danny up. He rested against the pillow, tense, not willing to relax. Unfortunately for him, he was exhausted. Saka slowly wiped down his body, arms, legs, torso, back, neck, and face all in turn, then dried them with the second, warm towel, fingers messaging the tense muscles after it, and soon enough, Danny fell into a relaxed trance, sighing in contentment as his mind seemed to blank itself of reality, the scent his brain knew now by heart wafted up around him in a protective aura, and he knew that he was safe.

These instincts were interesting things. Even if they contradicted everything he was ever taught, he knew he could trust them. It was like he suddenly _knew_ what sort of behavior was appropriate, and what wasn't. It was like, like... it was so hard to describe, it was the same way that he knew which areas in the lake near his house were dangerous to swim in or how he knew which branches to grab when climbing a tree. It was a form of second conscious, based not on the things he had learned, but on what his body knew. It was hard to tell them apart from what he was thinking. It was knowledge that was inputted right into his head, like he had learned it all before and forgotten, and then it would pop back up when he needed it.

Were Danny having any conscious thought other than 'this feels so damn good' he might have been quite embarrassed. Saka had finished bathing him, and had rubbed the damp cloth in his head, rubbing most of the oil out of his hair. He was now finger combing the shoulder length hair dry, and amused smirk playing across his lips. A low growl had pooled up in Danny's chest, rumbling out through his new vocal chords, vibrating low in his throat. As the low purr erupted forth, Danny began to twist and turn, bending his head this way and that, making Saka scratch a particularly sensitive spot under his ear. He shivered, and let out a high pitch whine when Saka got up, leaving that spot untouched.

Slowly, Danny seemed to come back to his senses, and a blush erupted across his face. He buried his face into the plush feather pillow, whining in embarrassment and longing, exhausted.

Saka chuckled. "You seem strong enough. We'll see if we can get you up and walking tomorrow." his voice changed, taunting "If you're good until then, I might just scratch your ear again." he patted the top of Danny's head. "That's a good boy." he ducked the pillow, tossing it back to Danny, who was already asleep.

--

Night shifted, and the sky grew gray. At about one in the morning, Danny awoke to an odd sound in his room

Whatever it was, it was trying to be stealthy, but failing miserably. A high pitched girlish laugh erupted every other moment, quickly hushed, letting Danny easily track her (from that voice, it was obviously female.)Movements across the floor. She crawled up and on to his bed, resting at the foot of it, chuckling. He willed himself to relax, calming his heart and leveling his breathing.

It was an odd scent, almost nonexistent, laced with a... well it was hard to describe. It was like a filthy yet clean stench. It almost reminded Danny of the ghost zone, smelling of the new spirits, washed of their past lives, and... _'T__he scent of the dead.' _His mind said, but he ignored it. The smell of cotton seemed to overpower that faint aroma.

He remembered Saka mentioning a girl in the mansion, Rowen. Well, if she planed to scare him, he would scare her first. Bolting up, he let out a roar, a little startled to find it coming out something like the mythical creatures he saw on TV, if not a little high pitched and cracked, but even more shocked to find no one there.

A large doll sat at the bottom of his bed, staring blankly at him with printed on eyes. Her hair was made of yarn, bright purple in color and reaching thickly to the doll's neck. It was wearing a long silk nightdress, with lace along the seams and a small purple bow at the neckline. Surprising detail went into the hands and feet, and if it were not from the slight pudginess that came with being stuffed or that it was obviously made of cloth, he would have thought it almost real, as it was so accurately made to look like a tiny human. Glasses were sewn into the bridge of a slight nose and behind the ears.

What startled Danny though was the mouth. It was closed, small, but could obviously be opened. Small, intricate circles were stitched, along the lip line in a neat rows, one row along the top and another on the bottom, and each symbol reminded Danny a bit of the cork in those blood bottles. A single piece of string had been sewn through the middle of each symbol, sewing the lips together. The string was loose, allowing little room for the mouth to open.

She stared at him, green eyes blank.

Then she blinked.

Another moment and the eyes blinked on again.

Rubbing his eyes clean of sleep, he looked back down at the toy. Yup, it was blinking.

Slowly, a chuckle began to cackle out from the doll, turning into an uncontrollable laughter Danny had only herd from his enemies. It got up, bending where joints like elbows, knees, and waist should be, despite the fact that there was obviously nothing holding the dolls limbs in those lifelike positions. She began to giggle again, reaching out and stumbling for Danny, grasping like a toddler for him.

For his neck!

Its eyes shown. Danny's mind went blank. A flash from every haunted doll horror movie he had ever seen went through his mind. This was a vampire's castle, what should he have expected! To have survived this long only to be strangled by a move-happy doll! He could barely move, any sort of struggle he had had with Saka for the past two days were fueled on pure adrenalin. Now he was exhausted. How would he defend himself against something in which he had no idea of what it could do?

_You're too weak..._

_He's there to help you..._

_Let him help you..._

_Call for him..._

He let himself follow those instincts, and opening his mouth, let out a loud cry. Under different circumstances, he would have been embarrassed that his frightened cry sounded faintly of a distressed cat, but at the moment, he couldn't care less. Scooting back on the bed, the noises coming out louder and louder.

This was ridiculous; he would have normally ripped the stuffing out of this toy by now. What was wrong with him? There was something... something about this doll. It terrified him. It made him want to cry and scream and beg for his life. It made him want to run.

_Run!..._

_Find him!..._

_He will take care of this..._

_He will take care of you..._

_If you find him, then everything will be alright..._

But his legs were frozen. He couldn't move! He couldn't move! It was at his legs. She fell over, and she steadied herself on his legs. Warm... This damn thing was warm! Still it reached out again, the strangely detailed hands reaching for his neck. He brought his hands up, swinging wildly, distressed wails poring from his throat.

_Strange..._

_This thing is strange..._

_Don't let the strange thing near you..._

_Strange things can hurt you..._

_Get rid of the strange thing..._

_GET RID OF IT!!_

Sharp claws, black in color, slid out from their sheath beneath his fingernails. His fangs slid from beneath his gums in a similar fashion, covering his canines. His pupils dilated. He lashed out, the long nails slicing easily through the material, leaving a long gash against the living toy's cheek. It backed up horrified, a long red trail dripping from the cut.

IT WAS BLEEDING!

It wasn't alive... No heartbeat, no breath, and yet...

His cries grew louder. Only seconds had passed since he had started his distressed call, but already frantic footsteps could be herd in the doorway. The door burst open, reveling Danny's savior...

Cal?

He was panting at the door, wearing blue and grey stripped sweatpants with a black wife beater.

"Danny, what's wro-"

He stopped, starring at the doll, frozen. He started to sweat, and he had yet to close his mouth, causing drool to pool at the corner of his lips. Saka had made it to the door a second after Cal, and was now trying fruitlessly to push his way past. But Cal just stood there; a terrified expression on his face, growing more so as a new grin began to spread upon the toys features. It raised its arms, screaming, running toward Cal.

"_**Cal!"**_

Her mouth had remained closed, there wasn't enough room in the stitching on her lips to allow speech. Her screams had been aloud, as had her laughter, but her word seemed to come from everywhere, invading all the senses.

Upon hearing his name, Cal promptly screamed, human like, with something tinting in the background that was nothing like a human's. The doll reached out, grasping his legs.

"_**Cal! I wanna hug!"**_

He screamed again, throwing her off his foot before running out the doorway. There was a loud thump, a curse, and then more running. Saka, finally able to come in, quickly caught the doll, never taking his eyes off Danny, checking for blood. He glanced at the doll, and his face deadpanned. Holding it up to his face, he glared at it with a ferocity that rivaled Danny's fumed glares.

"Nicky, what are you doing out of Rowen's room at this time of night?"

She merely stared back and shrugged as best she could when hanging from the back of her nightdress. _**"I heard about the new guy, and I wanted a hug. He's pretty funny. He makes funny noises and turns all red. I like him."**_ She stated this as if this were the most obvious thing in the world, blood dripping down her cheek _**"I don't think he meant to hurt me really. Can I go get a hug from Cal now?"**_

"What's going on?" Rowen was now standing at the doorway, looking tired in a nightdress identical to the doll's, which was now deemed Nicky, except Rowen's was in a shade of powder green.

Saka thrust Nicky into Rowen's arms, and the girl looked down in a mixture of confusion and amazement.

"I believe this belongs to you. Now go to bed, and make sure she stays in your room." He paused "And try to find Cal after you lock her in, he saw her, and you know how he gets around your dolls, be they alive or not. It sounds like he hurt himself running." He snickered

She nodded, scolding the doll as if it were a child as she walked out the door.

"That's a bad Nicky. You scared Cal and the new boy. You should know better. You're staying in my room for a week. No more polishing for you. And look at you, I'm going to have to stitch your cheek back together"

"_**But Rowen, I wanted to say hi, that's all. And Cal never gives me hugs, he just wants to play tag all the time, making that high noise."**_

Saka sighed and turned to assess the damage done to the poor child. Danny had yet to calm, breathing roughly and quick, with his claws and fangs still out. Slowly, Saka walked over to him, clad only in boxers, taking one of Danny's hands in his own gently, examining the claws extending from beneath his fingernails.

"Good. They grew in correctly. I was a bit worried that that fright might have hurried them along before their time and ruined them for good, but your claws have developed nicely."

Danny hadn't seemed to notice his words. He was shaking, terribly, and a warning growl was rumbling in his throat, though something told Saka that the warning wasn't for him. Reminding himself that the boy was just a pup, he gently pushed Danny's head into his chest, letting a purr rumble forth. He lightly stroked the boy's hair and nuzzled his face and neck while making small, comforting, almost cooing sounds. It had the desired effect, as soon Danny relaxed and clumsily began to nuzzle back when their noses touched, inexperienced as he was. Soon, he seemed to get his bearings, but didn't leave the safely of Saka's arms.

"What... what was that thing."

Saka sighed

"It's a complicated form of magic. A vampire can use spells that takes them to a spirit world for a contract with one of the spirits there, for one reason or another. They take some sort of vessel, and the spirit then takes the vessel for a temporary body. Rowen collects old dolls, and more often then not one of them is possessed by a spirit. Cal hates them, especially Nicky, since she's always playing some practical joke on him. It's no wonder though, since they tend to freak out any vampire who is inexperienced with spirits. They don't quite feel right to us. "

He snickered, absently petting Danny's back, trailing his fingers up Danny's spine, making him shiver. Soon, Danny fell back into a light doze, and Saka got up to return to his temporary bed.

A hand grasping his arm stopped him, and he turned around to find Danny awake, shaking slightly again and looking at him with pleading eye.

"Don't leave?"

Saka smile slightly, nodding. Sitting back on the bed, he leaned against the bedposts, lying above the blankets. He pulled Danny close, letting him use his chest as a pillow. Soon Danny fell asleep, and Saka soon fallowed.

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

Well, what do you think? I hope this long chapter makes up for my lack of updates...hope you guys liked. I'm also planning on putting my stories up on deviantart soon. With pics if I can manage to scan them

I LUVES YOU ALL!!

RR&R


	8. Yay, Update!

I am soooooo sorry for not updating until now. I was stuck without the word program I needed during my 2 week spring break. And since my schools spring break was only a week, I have about a week and a half of school work to make up.(travel time)please forgive this pitiful one grovels for the forgiveness I am unworthy of. ish shot

And well... I don't suggest this chapter for yaoi haters...

Well, here it is, the next chappy of Bloody addictions.

Chapter 7: (I'm getting really bad at naming chapters)

Rubbing his eyes, Danny woke slowly. He had rested better in that one night than he had this whole last few weeks combined. He couldn't remember last night at all. He remembers waking, something... something... he didn't know what exactly in his room...

He let himself fall beck into a half slumber, sighing in contentment. For a moment, he let himself fall into the fantasy that he was back home, waiting for his parents, or sister, or alarm clock to rudely wake him at some ungodly hour for another day of school. He would scramble, scribbling illegible answers on a worksheet from Lancer as he shoved a muffin into his mouth. His sister would pat his back as he coughed when the muffin went down the wrong way, and he would be late because the box ghost stole the cardboard box that the family kept the shoes in near the door, leaving him to run an uncomfortable day of wet socks. His feet would probably stink when he got home.

A light shifting underneath him broke the fantasy. Why was his bed moving? Beds do _not_ move on their own. And it was kind of lumpy, and way firmer then he remembered, but still, for some reason, were way more comfortable then it should have been. He paused for a moment. Unwilling to open his eyes, he brushed his fingers lightly across the bed. His must have gotten cold during night and Cal or Saka must have brought an electric blanket, that's was why it was so warm. He grew more confused as the texture of his bed changed. It dipped and rippled, shifting under the light brushing of his fingertips. He could have sworn he herd a light hiss as he let out his breath in a light sigh.

After a moment of silent exploration (leaving Danny with little clues as to what the hell had happened to his bed) Danny grew aware of a musky scent wafting up from his bed. Shifting, he inhaled the scent, registering the rush of warmth it sent to his loins, but ignoring it in favor of letting his hands beguine to wander again. He was so damn comfortable. If he could find out what had happened to his bed, he could go back to sleep in peace, knowing that he could replicate whatever was making him so damn comfortable. But he knew that if he opened his eyes, he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep...

Wait, what was that?

Right there, next to his leg, the texture changed. What almost felt like hair or fur ran in a line from a dip in his bed and down along the smoothness of his resting place. He let his hand rake though the 'hair'. Wandering down. A gasp. The scent intensified. Another hot rush.

"You are fishing in rocky waters there little one."

Wait...

"I would advise you to remove you hand before I do something I might regret."

What?... Opening his eyes, Danny looked down at his bed. Skin?

Looking up, he saw Saka's familiar powdered purple/blue eyes, set into a too handsome face above broad shoulders, on which Danny had made his pillow. His cheeks were brushed lightly with red, and he was gasping, as if in pain.

"Are you going to move your hand, or is that an invitation?"

His hand?

Looking down Danny froze. Soft, blond hair, a shade darker then the hair on Saka's head, ran up in a line from the front of his boxers up to navel, Danny's hand rested lightly just below the boxer's elastic top. His fingers had been slowly massaging the hairy flesh just above the large, now protruding lump in Saka's boxers. Loudly yelping, he pulled his hand away as quickly as he could.

"I am _so_ sorry! I didn't-"

Saka held up a finger, a gesture of silence. Closing his eyes, he inhaled, letting it come out in a sigh Danny could almost call disappointed. The tent gradually disappeared (not that Danny was watching... he really wasn't...) and Saka's face returned to a normal tan shade.

Wrapping the hand he had used to silence Danny around Danny's neck, he made him lay back down, pushing Danny's head gently into his shoulders. Danny struggled for a moment, a part of him uncomfortable now that the knew what he was laying on, another part not wanting to cause any more 'problems', another all too ready to settle back down an go back to sleep with his caretaker.

And another small, impartial part hated that not all of those last feelings were coming from instinctual need.

Whenever Saka was gone, it was easy enough to convince himself that he hated the man, but whenever something like this happened... Well, he dose make one hell of a pillow. Sleepily, he nuzzled the indented line in the center of Saka's chest where muscle rose up against each other. That scent... another rush. Gasping, Danny jerked up, only to have the hand wrapped around the back of his neck pull him back down. If he could smell even that faint arousal on Saka with his untrained nose, then Saka could... blushing, Danny tried to get up once more, only to be gently pushed back down again.

Saka, who had been dozing lightly, annoyed by the movement, wrapped his other arm around Danny's waist, and rolled over. Not enough to crush Danny, but just enough to pin him with his weight. Another moment of struggle, and finally Danny seemed to concede, letting out an annoyed grumble, taking a moment to blow his now shoulder length hair out of his eyes.

"What do you think your doing?" After a moment of silence, Danny was afraid Saka had fallen asleep on him, both literally and metaphorically, before one of Saka's eyes cracked open.

"I am sleeping." His eye closed again.

"Why the hell are you sleeping here?" He had shouted that loud in hopes of getting the man off of him, but instead, Saka only rolled onto him further, groaning loudly. Normally, even in ghost-mode, Danny wouldn't be able to take this kind of weight comfortably, but he was able to breath fine, as if he had suddenly gotten stronger. But normal people don't just suddenly get stronger. 'Well your not normal anymore, remember?' he though. He groaned, not from the weight but from annoyance. This man had taken him from his family and friends, turned him into a completely new species, had let him drink blood without telling him, snuck into his bed, and now he had the nerve to LAY ON HIM!

Wrestling his arms into some form of pushing position, he pushed as hard as he could, surprising himself with how easily he was able to push Saka off of him. Not to say that it was easy, but even budging him should have been a feat. He allowed himself an amused smirk when, upon landing on the floor, Saka burst into a string of soft curses, flowing from English gradually into some language Danny didn't understand. Briefly, he could remember that girl, the one with the long red hair, most likely Rowen, speaking something similar through the haze the night before, the long, lolling, exotic sounding words cutting through the blurred sounds and above his pounding heart.

After a moment, something in his head clicked. If these beings had their own government, own mannerisms, own way of life, then why wouldn't they have their own language as well? Were Saka and Cal speaking English for his own benefit?

"How'd you learn English?"

Surprised, though unwilling to show it, Saka took his time getting up, plopping onto the bed gracelessly, causing Danny to fly up in the air no less then half a foot, letting out a distressed yelp upon landing. Glancing over at Danny, he allowed his eyebrow to arch in question.

"Well, that was random." he turned, seemingly unaffected that he was sitting on Danny's bed in nothing but his boxers. While the rest of him couldn't care less, the 'sensible', what Danny hoped was still human part of him was annoyed to no end at both Saka and himself. Frowning, he crossed his arms across his chest, unknowing that the chuckles now coming from Saka was due to the fact that he looked like a disgruntled child.

"I meant that it doesn't sound like English is something you speak on a regular basis. You're pretty fluent, I'll give you that. Heck, if it hadn't been for that women last night, and you mumbling, I wouldn't have caught it, but now that I think about it, you do have a slight accent, and Cal's is worse."

Saka nodded. "Yes, I am forced to work regularly with humans, so I know quite a few languages fluently, and Cal works as a doctor in a human town at times. Rowen on the other hand, only remembers what she can from when she was human, which isn't much. Conversation might be difficult with her for you until you learn our language. I will start you on it tomorrow. As a matter of fact, all of your lessons will start tomorrow, so you should get a full nights rest tonight."

Standing, one arm crossed over his chest while the other held his chin, he gave Danny a long look before wrinkling his nose. "You haven't properly bathed since you've gotten here. I'll take you to bathe."

Nodding, Danny got up wobbling for a moment on unused legs, threatening to fall. Saka caught his arm, steadying him before walking out of the door, Danny in tow. The walk wasn't long, talking no more then 4 or 5 turns before they entered a corridor, thick and damp with steam, with only 3 doors lining the wall, two on the right, and one on the left. As they came to the first door on the right, Saka tapped it lightly, bringing Danny's attention to it.

"This," he opened the door, "is where we keep our toiletries. When coming to bathe, you'll need to stop here to get your towel and new soap. You'll keep whatever soap you want with you at all times, and use it for any washing you do besides bathing."

The room was big, like the rest of the house, with large wooden shelves lining the walls, and void of any of the moisture from outside, which Danny brushed away once he say the small circular symbols on the door frame. Each shelve had an assortment of soaps, ordered in haphazard piles. The bottom most two shelves had large, fluffy towels folded neatly. In the back corner, there was a large, weaved basket, damp towels folded neatly and piled low.

"This place is so big because it's considered a safe haven. Those in need of a place to rest may stay here. That also why we have a large surplus of just about everything. Go ahead and take your time choosing which soap you want, we have time." He nodded to the wall on the far right. "Do not choose from that shelf, the soap there are for medicinal purposes only, any of the others you may have though. I will be in the next room over when you have finished." and with that, taking a towel with him, he left.

Danny took his time, faintly sniffing each, some flowery, some clean, and some musky, until he found something similar to the soap he had back in Amity. He wasn't able to find anything resembling shampoo or conditioner, so he grabbed a towel and went to the next room.

Opening the door, he found a large room, bigger then the one he was just in. A series of small waterfalls ran from the walls, warm but not hot. The water ran quick and heavy, draining into the indented hole in the middle of the floor. Despite this, the water rose to the middle of Danny's feet. Looking around the room, he found Saka.

Bathing...

Naked...

Blushing, Danny let out a yelp, ducking his head and turning away. Through the cracks of his fingers, he could see Saka turn, a smirk on his face.

"I-I-I-I'm soooo sorry. I-I didn't know that you were na- na-"

Turning back around, Saka laughed deep from his chest.

"There's an adjoined room to the left. That's where you need to leave your clothes if you don't want them to get soaked."

"But you're in here." Again, he laughed, the sound filled with amusement.

"You're going to have to get over those silly ideals of modesty at some point. The only one who is embarrassed by your body is you, and the sooner you realize that the better."

Silly ideals! He wasn't embarrassed with his body, he was embarrassed that other people would see it. Well, he's show him. Practically running into the next room, he tore of his clothing, and deposited them into one of the glazed indents of the wall. Benches lined the middle of the room, but he ignored them, tromping back into the large shower like room.

Unable to decide weather to take a place near Saka, to show that he didn't care (He really didn't...) or to get a far spot to show he was angry, he decided to go halfway, taking the middlemost area, where the water didn't rush over the walls quite as hard.

The soap was soft, coming off easily under his fingers, and he was careful not to use the whole thing. Fallowing Saka's example, he lathered it into his hair, scrubbing vigorously before letting the water wash over him, taking time to just let himself relax. Briefly, he could hear the door to the showers open, but he ignored it.

"_**Now Saka, you never told me that he was this cute!**_"

He instantly recognized to long, purr-like syllables, and before Danny could protest, he was flipped around and his face was pressed into an alarmingly naked set of breasts.

"_**Oh he is just too cute! You picked a good one here Saka. You had better mark him as yours soon before someone else tries to court him... like me!"**_

While Danny had no idea what she had said, Saka had merely laughed, but apparently he did not see it fit to reply. With one hand around the back of his neck, she continued to try to suffocate him with her ample breasts, in which her long red hair was doing nothing to cover, wagging her other finger at Saka.

"_**I mean it. A lot of them will be drawn to his scent. I'm sure you can smell all those youthful hormones. He's got a good face and body, he's young, his hair is obviously to die for, and something tells me he's got a good head on his shoulders. The only thing that could make a vampire more excited about him was if he were a girl. We can only imagine the kind of chaos if someone as cute as him were able to bear children."**_

Okay, this was getting ridiculous. He just wished that Saka would stop laughing and get him away from the very touchy, very wet, very naked woman with big boobs. Apparently, Saka had decided to enter the conversation, the purr-like language rumbling deeply from his chest, rolling off his tongue as if the sounds were natural.

"_**Rowen my dear, there is plenty of time for that. The boy, though one of us in body, is still human in mind. Just look at him blush right now as you try to kill him with your breasts"**_

She hadn't been affected by what Saka said, merely glancing down at the fire faced Danny and turning his head so he could breath.

"_**Give him time to adjust. Lance will be kind enough to allow him that. He will not come in contact with any who would wish to court him until he is ready to be courted."**_

Very, very naked lady. He could feel a nosebleed coming on.

"_**Until **__**you**__** are ready to court him you mean. From the moment you uncovered him from that big ol' cloak of yours I knew that you wanted to turn him for your own reasons. Just remember, I would hurry, we don't know when he'll go into heat, and I doubt even your iron will can resist someone you want to mark while their all hot and bothered and all willing in your bed."**_

Danny was surprised when whatever this Rowen girl had just said cause a viscous snarl to erupt from Saka, barring his teeth and frightening Danny just a little. Grabbing the top of Danny's arm, he pried him from Rowen, and began walking him to what Danny's kinda thought of as the dressing room. He didn't let go of Danny, or dressed, but rather grabbed their things and led him out of the room, passing Rowen, who was just then starting to wash.

"_**You've been getting on my nerves lately with your pushing, Rowen. Don't you dare disturb us." **_

"_**I'm so glad your deciding to take my advice, Saka dear. I'll make sure you two aren't disturbed in the tub. Just make sure you clean up after yourselves." **_

He snarled again, and even Danny knew what it meant.

Shut up Rowen. Now!

Shivering, they left the laughing redhead behind. Pulling Danny through the one door across the hall, Danny was surprised to find what looked like a giant natural pool in one of the biggest rooms he had ever seen. Steam rose off the top of the giant pool of water, and a faint blue glow could be seen drifting up through the murky water. Jewels, uncut, and yet sparkling more then any that Danny had ever seen were inlaid into the walls and ceiling casting sparks of soft color around the room. With a rough growl, Saka sat in the pool, gesturing for Danny to do the same before sighing in contentment. Danny took a moment to slip his toe into the pool, then his foot, soon fallowed by the rest of him. Squinting into the murkiness of the hot water, Danny could make out a series of shelves, going down a few levels before they gave way to the pools floor. While he couldn't see the bottom, it was defiantly there, glowing brightly below them. The seat beneath him was soft, and pulsing lightly beneath his naked skin, shifting, glowing gently.

"I am sorry, I had meant to prepare you for your first lessons tomorrow, not to lie in here, but I fear that I am in desperate need of relaxation, and while I trust Rowen with my life, I do not often trust her with ones virtue."

It took Danny a moment to realize what he had meant by that, and had the grace to blush after what Rowen had done to him in the showers.

"I-its a'ight"

It was quiet for a while, both of them gradually sinking in the lightly fragrant, hot water until Saka was resting his head on the rim of the bath and Danny from the nose up was the only thing visible. Danny rubbed lightly on the plush floor beneath him, until a small piece broke off. He stared in wonder as the piece dissolved and the area around the missing piece spasmed, before growing back, if only slightly.

"What is this stuff?"

"A form of aquatic luminous lichen-"

"It that an answer, or a freaking tongue twister? You know I hate riddles." Saka sighed, but otherwise ignored the comment.

"We found it in the mountains, it eats impurities in the water and keeps it warm, while excreting oils into the water that relaxes muscles and helps most ailments, perfect for lining a bathtub, especially for one often used for those too ill or hurt to bathe themselves." a pause "Oh come on now Daniel your what, in the ninth grade, you can figure it out?"

Danny blushed. "Uhh, well... I've never really gotten anything above a C on a report card... not to say I haven't tried." He began to scratch idly on the back of his neck, a nervous habit he had never noticed, even now.

Saka sighed, sitting up strait in the large, hot, bath. "Come on little one, you can figure it out, did your human teachers not teach you simple things like breaking down words?"

Danny blushed.

"Think now Daniel, Start with luminous, find the root word and work from there."

Danny pouted a tactic that often worked with his mother. While Saka would admit that the slight puckering in Danny's lip was simply adorable, he needed to at least partially asses Danny's abilities. This would help.

"Can't you just tell me?" Saka gave him a playful glare.

Okay now, luminous... while he had no idea what the 'root word' was, he had seen the word on a light bulb box, and the whatever this stuff was, it was glowing, so it must have something to do with light. Aquatic could be broken down into aqua, and he wasn't dim enough to not know that that had something to do with water. Lichen on the other hand... well, they had found it in the mountains, it 'ate stuff, and it grew back, maybe some sort of animal, or plant, but by the texture...

"So... it's a glowing moss that lives underwater?" Saka smiled, and rather then being satisfied, he went beyond any of Danny's teachers, he delved deeper.

"And just how did you come up with the answer." Danny explained the box of light bulbs, and how they stuff felt like moss... much to Saka disappointment.

"What's the matter? I figured it out didn't I?" Saka began pinching the bridge of his nose.

"It wasn't important whether you figured it out, it was how you did it. You vocabulary is obviously lacking, yet another thing I must add to my list." He sighed for the third time, making Danny feel a little bad, as well as a little angry.

"I'm not stupid." he was about to get up, not willing to hear anymore of this crap, when he was suddenly pulled back down, landing firmly on Saka's lap. A single finger tucked it's self under his chin, bringing his face upward.

"I know Danny, I know your not. If you were, I doubt you would have made as far in school as you would have with all your other 'responsibilities' as the ghost boy. There is no need to get defensive, you're not stupid, you just need guidance." Letting him go, they dressed, wiping the fragrant oil from their skin before going back up to the room Danny was staying in. Stopping at the door, Saka pulled a large book from behind him.

'Where was he keeping that?!'

Seemingly unaware of Danny's alarm, he handed him the book.

'A dictionary?' he gave Saka questioning stare.

"Consider this your first homework assignment, I want you to memorize the A's as well as their definitions, origins, and placement in the sentence. And don't set them in your mind in order, because you won't encounter them as such in the real world. I want you to know each by heart by the end of the week." Saka grinned. "And you _will_ be tested."

Danny huffed nosily, shifting the heavy book.

"Why do I have to? It's not like I'm ever going to use it?" Smirking Saka flicking Danny lightly on the forehead.

"Because you _will_ use this. Our language depends heavily on description. The breaking up of words and finding the deeper meaning. Before I can properly begin teaching you, I must teach you our language, and before I do that, you must broaden your vocabulary. I advise you to get to work, the night is still young, and you don't have much time. But I will start lessons tomorrow whether you're rested or not, so sleep early. Think of this as a lesson in time management."

--

Apparently, Danny had failed the lesson in time management, and failed horribly.

He sat in the chair Saka had designated for Danny in his study, slumped over and dozing as Saka sent daggers into the back of his head with his eyes.

--

Yes, I know, it's been a while, and I know this chapter sucks, but I've been away and am still getting back into the swing of things. Give me a little time, it will get better again, I promise.


	9. Six Months Latter

I figured I'd go ahead and start this, even though I haven't finished the next chappie of LS.

This chapter takes place six months in the vampire's world, with flashbacks to tell you what has happened in that time.

Chapter 8: Six months latter

"Now, repeat after me." he went swiftly form English into the rumbling syllables Danny now recognized as their own language.

"Thank you for your generous information, I shall keep it with me always."

While the weeks had passed, Saka gradually work Danny up into their language, starting with basic mannerisms and well rounded questions and responses. It was only a matter of time before some Vampire or another showed up for shelter, and word leaked out of Danny's existence. He had to be ready then.

At this time, Saka was instructing him on the most polite ways of ending a conversation among their kind.

"Thank you for your generous information, I shall keep it with me always."

Smiling, Saka nodded absently and turned to another page.

"Good, your pronunciation has improved, and you seem to be picking it up very well, which is only to be expected. It shouldn't be long before you can hold your own in a conversation. From now on, if you wish to request something, it will no longer be in English, is that clear? I also encourage you to speak in our tongue as frequently as possible. Soon I will forbid human tongue from the mansion for a time, and you will be forced to speak it"

Snapping the book shut, he picked up another, this time setting it in front of Danny and running his finger across a few lines of 'wording'. The lines glowed faintly, and he sat, letting Danny take the book.

The once unfamiliar symbols now stuck out with meaning, the graceful lines and swooping letters pleasant enough to see that it almost made Danny want to read for pleasure.

"You should now be familiar with the words I have highlighted, I want you to read those sentences, and using them, tell me what that page is about."

This was a common practice, not only meant to help Danny read the symbols better, but to help Danny find details, using them to see the big picture. Looking hard, he read the delicate symbols slowly. 3 of the lines described a healthy forest, a paradise, _Feneiro, _the sprite world. Two more of 'the beauty before "them"', apparently the subjects of the novel, and the first line there of loss. He smiled as the familiar images danced in his head. It was the same story he had been told for weeks now.

"It is the story of our ancestors, begging the goddess, the (1)_Aigia, _to give them means to protect themselves against the humans, and in the same way, take revenge for their fallen comrades."

Saka smiled

"And tell me Daniel, with what gift did she bless us?"

"The ability to take others into ourselves, to make those murderers become a part of what they hate. She made us predators; she gave us the ability, the need, to drink their blood."

Danny smiled back.

"And until every drop of blood split from our kin is repaid a million times over, we shall continue to do so."

"You've done well Daniel, you may rest for the remainder of the day. If you wish, the bath shall be open to you for the day. And may I remind you that outside is off limits"

Nodding, Danny left Saka's room, his former room, for the one he now lived in. It was blue, rather then black, and it stunk faintly of dust, but slowly Danny scent had begun to mask the odor. Sighing, Danny let his eyes trail to the window. He hadn't been outside since he had arrived. He had stopped counting the weeks at six months. Lord only knew how long it had been in the human realm. For all he knew, Sam and Tucker could still be waiting for him at Sam's house to come back from beating the baddies. Or maybe Sam's great-grandchildren were listening to her telling a story around some fireplace that they wouldn't believe about the ghost boy and how she had known him before he had disappeared. There was no saying how big of a skip in time there was now between the human's polluted world and the Vampire's own.

Sighing, he played with the ties of his shirt. It was white, loose, hanging almost pathetically off his slight frame, the sleeves barely covering his finger tips and the bottom reaching mid thigh. He had on a pair of spandex like shorts underneath, coming down to just below the shirt, and just a below his navel, blue in color.

He was just glad Rowen hadn't picked out his cloths. He shudders, thinking of all the times he had seen Rowen around the corner, dresses of every style, from late Victorian to sun dresses to Lolita, clutched into her fists, mumbling. When he could finally understand the low mumbles, he found how 'cute' she thought he was, and that it was _he_ she wanted in the dresses, sometimes having one of her own or a matching one for Nicky.

He had grown used to the dolls now, most of them taking time to clean the house or prepare meals for something to do. Nicky had to the oddest. More or less she was quite, and could be detoured with a simple hug, which Danny was now happy to give, and she had a strange obsession with polishing armor. She would just sit there, staring at it for hours after she had finished, before grabbing a new can of polish and starting anew. It kind of freaked him out. But what Danny found amusing is that when she wasn't grabbing at Danny or Rowen or polishing armor, she was torturing Cal. Whether she realized that hiding under his covers made him piss his pants in terror every night at bed or not, Danny didn't know, but she seemed to find him amusing of some sorts.

Sighing, looked out into that forbidden world of outside. Saka made it clear that he was not allowed out there. Crystal clear.

Danny shuddered

But now that he could hear their voices, it was hard. Hearing the chatter of the animals, able to understand every word, hearing the repetitive chant of the growing grass, listening to the threes as they laughed rustically with the wind, he could hear their voices.

He wanted to talk to them.

Oh, who cared what Saka thought? He knew how Saka really felt about him. He was always talking to Cal or Rowen about how Danny was always to big a responsibility.

"_I made a mistake bringing the boy here, and I don't know how to fix it. He shouldn't be here, he shouldn't be one of us..."_

All he thought of Danny was as a mistake.

All Danny wanted was to go home, to hug his parents, to tell them he was sorry. To see Sam and Tucker...

To punch Vlad in the face.

But he was stuck here with a Vampire who had taken him and didn't even want him. His eyes went back outside.

No Danny, no! You're not thinking strait. You haven't slept more then a few hours a night since you've gotten here. You're irritated. If Saka didn't think you should go outside, then there has to be a good reason.

Brushing his hair out from his face, now coming down to mid shoulder (he hadn't bothered to cut it) he let his gaze return to the treetops. When he was still allowed outside for short periods, he had found that some of his ghost powers will still there. His ability to fly was fine, just as good as when he was still human, except he couldn't even levitate in 'human' mode. He could go intangible fine, but invisibility took some effort. He had yet to be able to call an ecto blast.

Maybe he could just go flying? For five, ten minutes tops. Saka wouldn't know. Who would tell? And that bird on the sill had been asking to play for the upper part of fifteen minutes.

Switching to ghost mode, he smirked. The hazmat suit was gone now, had disappeared with most of his ghost powers, but now his white shirt had turned black and his long length of hair ran white over his emerald eyes. Easing open the window and locking the door, he let the small, wild sparrow flutter on his shoulder, chatting absently about to large, hot updraft a mile off that would send you high enough to let you glide for hours, just in case Danny was a glider that is.

He'd grown a little used to the animal's behavior. They often snuck into the castle, treating the vampires as their own. Needless to say, Danny got the shock of his life some weeks ago when he walked down stairs only to find a petite doe with her tiny fawn traipsing the castle floor, apparently hiding from some predator. Danny was a little depressed to find the pair almost identical to what Danny remembered Bambi and his mother like from his movies.

Jumping off the sill, he chuckled as the sparrow let out a distressed squawk, but fallowed after him as he let himself touch the treetops. Hovering, he stopped, turning back from his ghost side, to convince a strawberry patch that its berries _were_ ripe and was soon rewarded with a handful of large bright red strawberries. Sticking to the ground, he walked for a while, listening to the wind whisper and the flower spirits giggle as he sniffed them lightly, tickling his nose. Asking for permission, as he had been taught, he picked a few, weaving them lightly into his hair. Shapes danced across the sides of his vision, disappearing as he tried to focus. Most of them giggled in merriment when they made sudden movements, making him look. Under normal circumstances, he would have gone ghost, demanding that they show themselves and to fight. But his instincts told him not to worry.

And Saka had told him to trust his instincts.

Continuing his walk, he let himself fall into a conversation with a large oak next to a fox burrow, the tiny kits inside to young to come and greet the stranger outside.

"_My my, aren't you such a young sapling. It has been a long time since I have seen one of your kind so young."_

"_Most people say that"_ Danny let a small smile grace his lips. The old oak sounded like his old Grandma Fenton... The one he liked, that used to bake him cookies every Sunday before passing.

The tree laughed, the sound not a laugh one a human would recognize, but rather it was the way the tree rustled it's leaved as the wind played idly with them.

"_Come now sapling, climb my branches. My time is short, and I wish to be of use before I fall to become a part of this world once more. So long ago, I remember children roaming this forest, climbing me and using my branches to play. I have always so loved the sound of a child's laughter."_

Climbing nearly to the top, he let a grin split his face, feeling for the heated core every living thing had. She was right, for a tree, her time was short, but for a human, she still had quite a bit of time. He would come back and visit her again, even if he had to sneak out again. The poor girl was so lonely for new faces. Leaning against the trunk, straddling one of the branches.Unable to stop himself, he fell asleep.

--

"Daniel... Daniel." Saka knocked on the door again, irritated that the boy was ignoring him. No one was _that_ much of a heavy sleeper.

"Daniel!" He began to bang on it, threatening to break down the door.

"Ne, Saka, what are you doing?" Rowen's voice was cracked with sleep, and she was rubbing one of her eyes slowly. She had probably been taking a nap.

"I've been trying to get Daniel up for nearly ten minutes. I've noticed him getting jittery, and I was thinking of giving him a cup of Cal's tea to help him relax, but he won't answer the door."

"He's jittery Saka dear because you won't let him outside. We all need to get out sometimes, it's in out nature. Hell, we've all been irritated with the house lock."

Saka leaned against the door, absently pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I know, for those novice warriors to catch some hunters only to have them escape _here_! We can't be too careful. If they call more, open a portal. Rowen, we came here to get _away_ from the hunters!"

Reaching up, she traced the lines of his face, before trailing to his shoulders, rubbing them absently.

"Knowing those bastards, they let themselves be caught. We can only guess how many will die paying for this mistake."

She sighed "As long as he stays inside, behind our spells, Danny is safe. Come on now Saka, let's get him up and go soak in the baths, I'll wash your back for you."

Sticking her ear to the door, she stuck one finger nail into the lock, twisting it for a moment before the door swung outward.

"Come on Danny! We're going to soak and so are you! ...Danny?"

The room was empty. The window swung inward absently. It took Saka not even a second to glide to the window.

The wind, the woods were silent, avoiding the predators stalking the through the forest.

The Hunters were hunting.

"NO!"

--

He couldn't figure out what had woken him, but he was glad it had. It had been way more then 10 minutes.

Jumping out of the oaks branches, he nudged at the oaks bark lightly in farewell before running back towards the castle. Frowning, he couldn't help notice how quite it was. The animals were all gone, none tried to approach him. The trees had receded, not answering his calls. The wind whispers only softly, speaking lower then he's ever herd. Whispering lightly into his ear.

"_Behind you"_

Flipping around suddenly, a small shiriken embedded itself into a tree in the place of where Danny's head had just been. Another dug deep into his arm while another skimmed pass his cheek, a line of blood dripping all the way down his cheek before he felt it.

"My my my, they're getting stupid, letting their young out all by their lonesome." the voice was gruff, coming out from the shadows at Danny's right.

"Come on boss, this one can't be on its own, its sire should be here any moment. We can't take even one on the way we are right now. I think we should fall back." This one had a slight crack to it, male, coming from Danny's left.

"Screw what any of you say, I say we should mount it's head on a pole and set it upfront the castle steps for its master to see." Another male, coming from the front, the words gurgling out in a purr from the front.

"Shut up! Both of you! I'm the leader and I say will kill the whelp and bring the body with us. Those are our orders and we're sticking to 'm." from the right again.

A knife was flung out, striking Danny's side, before the leader, jumped out towards Danny, soon fallowed by the other two. They all looked gruff, unshaven faces and smelling of earth, no doubt having spent a long time in the woods fending for themselves. They must have prepared before hand, because though they had obviously not bathed, they look well fed and their hair was cut recently, their cloths recently new.

The one in the front, with black greasy hair and even blacker eyes purred once more.

"It sure is a pretty one though, can't we have a little fun first? If it had a master then it would have been here by now. The others wont mind if we return with damaged goods." the leader, with equally black eyes and dark brown hair, obviously the black haired mans brother, smiled a little too sweetly at Danny to comfort him. The only one shirking at the idea was the shaking brunet boy, the one who had suggested that they leave. He couldn't be even much older then Danny, fifteen, sixteen at a stretch.

Before Danny could even turn to run, the black haired man was upon him, pushing him down as the leader began cutting the spandex shorts from his legs. He screamed, kicking the man in the face, stopping when he was punched in the temple, his vision blurring.

"Guys, I don't know about this. I think we should just go. We're on their turf now. We can't be too careful."

Both of the men snorted. Danny had begun to struggle again, only to earn another smack that knocked him senseless. Thinking it safe to get up, the leader finished ripping off Danny's shorts, plucking one of the crumpled flowers out of Danny's hair and muttering something that sounded like 'damn tree hugger' before snorting loudly in amusement and getting up, pushing the smaller boy towards Danny, who was now weeping openly, nose bleeding, his cheeks bright red from the blows.

"Might as well get you to do this now boy. It's young, ain't been trained. This is as close to one of them you'll probably ever get alive, and you need to get rid of that cowardice some way or another, build a hate of them." He gave the boy another shove. "Ya hear me bro, Benji here gets the first go." The brother spit at 'Benji's' feet, but made no comment.

"It's a pity though." he stated, rubbing absently at the growing lump at his crotch with one hand while staring at Danny's now exposed chest, the shirt ripped off shortly after he got bored with the baggy thing, They had torn the material to strips, tying his hands above his head with them "Thought something this pretty might be a girl, but you never know with these beasts." Gesturing to the one they called Benji. "Come on now boy, take yur turn. I'm getting impatient."

"I don't think-"

"Good, if yur thinkin then you ain't doin it right, now get hurry'en!"

Shaking, he winced as Danny let out a sharp scream when the black haired brother twisted his injured arm behind him with the bindings, smacking him once more for the scream. His cheeks were quickly swelling, and the cut on his cheek was bleeding heavily. There was a dazed look in his eyes, like the blows had just about knocked him out, which they had. He had cuts on his upper legs and chest from where his clothing was cut off, and his neck and arms were bruised with the brother's attempts to hold him down. They hadn't even bothered to remove the sharp pieces of metal from his arm and side

"No." the elder brother, the one with brown hair turned on him suddenly.

"Fine then boy, I ain't gonna fight with you, just means my turn comes sooner." He took his brothers spot, holding Danny down as his black haired brother unbuttoned his pants.

"No, I wont let you guys do this!" Grabbing the younger brother's black hair and wrenched him backwards. Not strong enough to do damage, but enough to set him off balance. There was a moment of struggling before the man reached around, smacking the young boy over the head, knocking him over.

"Damn it boy, yur actin like you got a say in it. You said it yourself, they ain't nothin more then animals in people's skin." he shouted, stamping on the boys stomach. He spit on the boys shirt before turning back to his pants. "Damn traitor, we'll take care of ya latter." Truing back to his brother he froze.

A dark shape loomed above his brother, a dark hand shoved through his chest, the red spatter swiftly growing larger across his chest. The now lifeless body was thrown aside.

Its face was warped into a snarl, fangs bared and brushing his chin. Venom dripping out of said fangs, eyes black, its fingers twitched, cracking absently. Its claws were bared, each barely under an inch.

Standing erect, the shape seemed to not even move. It was there, behind the vampire they had planned to rape and kill, and then it was before him. A swipe of its nails, and a wet gurgle hinted that he was already suffocating on his own blood as the black haired mans slit neck welled up with the said liquid. He fell, and Saka went to come up upon the shaking youth, the last of the escaped hunters. A whimper behind him distracted him, and he turned, gliding towards his young ward. His face shifted, becoming softer. His claws and fangs receded partially. Removing the cape he had wrapped around his frame, covering Danny, he nodded to Rowan, who was wrapping rope around Benji's wrist before hauling him up. Grabbing him by the arm and the two dead men by their shirts, she began to haul them back to the castle.

Danny was shaking horribly, hiccupping with suppressed sobs, fat tears running down his face. Even if they hadn't accomplished his goal... those wounds, they had to hurt terribly. Pulling the pieces of metal out as gently as he could, cutting his bindings with a flick of his wrist, Saka tore cloth from the bottom of his cape, wrapping them around those wounds tightly.

"Hush now little one, I'm here. They are dead, you must not worry, and I know it hurts, but Cal will fix you up good as new. Hush now." giving up on speech, he let his instincts take over, purring loudly, pressing the boy close. He murmured light cooing noises into Danny's ear, still purring, before cleaning the blood from Danny's face with his tongue, much like a cat would. Whimpering, scared out of his wits, Danny didn't fight, letting the elder man clean his face gently of blood and tears before Saka picked him up, bridal style, running swiftly back to the castle.

--

Danny did not wake until night, bandaged tightly and resting in his bed. The bodies of the men were to be picked up latter to be taken to the main city for disposal and proof of their capture, as well as the younger hunter, Benjamin, to be put in trial by the clan leaders latter in the year.

Moaning, he whined high in this throat at the burning sensations his shifting brought on.

"Hold on there pup. I just got those wounds sewed up, I don't want to do it again."

He whined again as Cal continued to clean his wounds.

_(It hurts!_

_It hurts!_

_It hurts!)_

Cal winced, but continued cleaning.

"I know kid, but-"

Another whine

_(It hurts!)_

"Come on sport, there isn't much more I can do."

_(It hurts!)_

Slipping in unnoticed, Saka winced at the high pitched squeals.

He hadn't heard that since he had turned Danny. Reaching up from behind Cal, he traced Danny's cheek, his fingers lingering on the discolored flesh, frowning at the bags beneath his eyes. The boy was sleeping again.

"To tell the truth, I had thought he would have come to me long ago, when his sleeping problems would have first started."

Cal snickered. "Trying to get him to come to your bed willingly?"

Saka frowned at the dirtier of the double meanings, but answered regardless. "We are pack animals Cal, it is only expected that we find mental and even physical discomfort in being alone. I have yet to find a vampire who is comfortable sleeping without another's presence. Rowen tries to fill the void with her dolls, though little comfort can be found in something that supplies no real warmth, no pulse. And you Cal, you try to avoid sleep, wearing yourself into exhaustion in your lab, passed the point where comfortably matters and past the nightmare's reach." he ruffled the brunets hair softly before his face broke off into a devious grin. "But even you two need the comfort another supplies. More then once I have herd, and even seen you sneak into one another's arms for comfort."

He smirked as he played the double meaning back into its owner, who had the grace to blush. But he didn't deny it. More then once they had sought for one another's warmth, even if it was just for one night's peaceful sleep.

"And what of you my old friend. If what you say is correct, then you have never had a peaceful sleep."

"I wish not to give the wrong impression."

Cal's brow rose in question. No one would take it the wrong way if Saka chose to share someone's bed to find rest. It was done often in towns, when their young piled around each other like puppies, and hotels never had more then one bed per room, which were more like oversized nests of large cloth then beds. It wasn't a sexual matter; it was just that they were more comfortable with someone else close, even if that person was a stranger.

Saka sighed. "Surely you have noticed Cal. I have grown to the age where most have already taken a mate. I have a reputation that I can back and just because of that they flock to me, hopping I will court them or allow them to court me. If I wish to find comfort with another, I will have to find a mate, because doing otherwise will cause a wrong impression with whomever, sir or maiden, I choose. If things were different, I might be able to finally sleep without worry of raising ones hopes, but too many wish me their mate."

Cal let himself chuckle. "You are to kind for your own good. But tell me Saka, did it not feel good to lie beside another the night this young man asked you to stay with him?"

Letting his eyes wander to the swollen flesh on his wards cheeks, Saka's eyes softened. His voice cracked.

"Yes."

Finished with Danny's wounds, Cal grabbed his box. Turning at the door, giving Saka a soft smile.

"Then sleep well old friend."

He closed the door.

"You deserve a good nights rest...

You deserve a mate who can give you that rest."

Had he bothered to listen at the door, he would have herd Saka's reply.

"You too."

He dropped his box off at his room, climbing down the stairs and stopping at the last door to the right...

Cracking it open, he walked inside.

The room was dark, as always, purple, black, blue, and green curtains hanging from the walls and ceiling, making the room appear as if it were a nest of cloth. A large canopy bed sat in the middle, silken sheets encasing the figure lying there with tiny assortments of beds were scattered around the floor, covering tiny figures. Candles burned softly around the room, and the scent of stale inscents and the room's owner laced the room. Coming around the other side, he picked up the tiny, purple haired figure resting in the bed, placing her in one of the tiny, open beds. She wasn't that bad...when she was sleeping. When awake though...

Climbing into the warm bed, he felt his eyes grow heavy as the familiar heartbeat filled his ears.

"Will he be alright?"

He turned to the girl beside him.

"Which one?"

Silence...

"Yeah..."

He paused.

"I think they'll be fine."

And with that, he wrapped his arms around the familiar body, kissing the top of Rowen's head gently before falling into slumber.

--

(1) pronounced Ai-jee-ah

Well... I don't really have anything else to say... yeah... gang rape... heh heh heh

And I didn't find out till now, but apparently ff.n fixed the font to times new roman, so the vampire language herd by those who can't understand it is in italics a bold

I LUVES YOU ALL!!

RR&R


	10. Morning

'Spreads marshmallow fluff on crackers'... (munchmunchmunch) IT'S FLUFFY!! 8D

I know it's short, but it was meant to be.

Chapter 9: Morning

Turning over in his bed, Danny hissed loudly, bearing his fangs when a streak of sunlight peeked over his eyes. Closing them once more, he sniffed the air, crawling towards the familiar scent and let his head rest across the unfamiliar warmth of another being. Unable to break away from the state between sleep and wake, he let himself lie in blissful silence, stroking the flesh of his elder beneath his fingers. Purring softly, he shifted, bringing pressure off his wounds. One in particular, where his thumb met his hand, itched horribly. Cleaning it absently with his tongue, he realized he must have broken it open in the night. Opening his eyes, he saw the blood smeared down his hand, running in a half wet line down his palm.

Another hand, tan, large enough to engulf his own, reached for his, bringing it up to the owner's mouth, who then began to clean the cut himself. Relaxing, he allowed the older vampire to do as he pleased, though something told him that if he were more awake, he would be fighting tooth and nail about it. He couldn't possibly see why this 'reasonable' side of his would think such a thing. He was hurt, so it was his job to lie still and let others take care of him until he is well enough that he wouldn't hurt himself.

Of course, when Danny finally regained his senses, this didn't stop him from blushing like a madman and jumping to the farthest point possible from Saka while remaining in his room.

"WHY ARE YOU SLEEPING IN MY ROOM!?... AGAIN!?"

Saka let out a high pitched whine at the loud scream, rubbing his ears lightly.

"Come now little one, is that tone really necessary? I'm in the room you know." Danny gave him a dirty look, but winced after a moment, as the pain from jolting his wounds caught up to him.

"Get out."

Sighing, Saka got up, pulling the blanket with him, wrapping it firmly around Danny and picking him up, much in the same way as when Danny had first appeared at their home, scratching at the door in a thirst for blood. Danny hissed in warning, but Saka paid no mind.

The boy was no different then an irritated cat.

Setting him on the bed, he wrapped him tighter, wrapping the boy in a tight cocoon of cloth and forcing him to lie down. When Danny continued to struggle, Saka frowned, nipping the boy on his ear and effectively silencing him.

"Lie still, Cal needs to remove those stitches before we give you blood to heal the wounds, but it wont help if you crack them open."

Nipping at Saka's fingers, he turned away, snuffing lightly out of his nose and growling low.

_(Leave me alone)_

Sighing, Saka began loosening the blankets around Danny, snapping his teeth at him as the growls got louder.

"I don't know what your problem is Daniel, but I will not stand for this sort of behavior. You have gone out of your way to deliberately disobey me and I warn you that you _will_ be punished once your wounds have healed." the voice was harsh, more growl then words, and they grated dangerously in Danny's mind

Snapping his jaws loudly, Danny shot up, swinging out with his claws, almost catching Saka's face in the process.

"All I wanted was to go outside. It isn't your say what I do or don't do."

A snarl.

"Whether you like it or not, I do have a say. As a matter of fact, I am the _only_ one who has a say in what you do! Had you listened to me, you wouldn't have been hurt! Had you listened to me, those hunters would be alive for interrogation! What would you have done if I hadn't made it there in time? They would have raped you Daniel; they would have taken you without a second thought! And there wouldn't have been a thing I could have done to help you had they! The damage would have been done because you decided to defy me!"

Danny couldn't stop himself from wincing. The bruises on his thighs screamed with the words. Shamed burned in his chest, turning quickly to anger.

"It- it's not like you care! No one asked you to come after me!"

_I don't know how to fix it..._

"Of course I care! I turned you, you're my responsibility!"

_He shouldn't be here..._

"I never asked you to! You don't have to constantly hover over me! I had it under control!"

_He shouldn't be one of us..._

"I leave you be for five minutes and look what happens! You're in the middle of the woods with no means of protecting yourself and hunters that wouldn't hesitate to kill and violate you, weeping as if they had already finished with you! You were in no means 'in control!'"

_I made a mistake..._

"Why didn't you just leave me there? I know how much you regret turning me! You could have gotten rid of me! You had your chance to get rid of your mistake!"

Saka stepped back, as if he had been struck. That's how he felt, the words clenching his chest and his breath wheezing out of his lungs.

"I herd you talking to the others. I know you don't want me here. You wouldn't have had to do anything, just sit back and wait and you wouldn't have to worry about 'fixing your mistake' "

Why couldn't he stop crying? It's not like he cared what Saka thought of him. Why was he just sitting here, sobbing loudly like a little child, tears running down his chin, snot running out of his nose and his breath shuddering from his chest?

"Daniel?" the voice was hesitant... amazed... disbelieving... "Daniel, is that what you think?"

Why was Saka hugging him? Why wouldn't he just leave?

"Come now Little one, I think you have misunderstood me. Look at me. Come on, now is not the time to be stubborn, look at me." he said, cupping Danny's cheeks in his large hands. "I believe I was correct when I said I made a mistake. Now stop that struggling and let me finish. Yes, I made a mistake, but I do _not_ regret making you one of us. Danny, you are young, you had family, friends, a future ahead of you, and I took that away from you. And no matter what I do I can never give you that life back. Our lives are hard Danny, and it will force you to grow up, and to do it fast. You deserve better."

He pulled Danny forward gently, just enough to brush Danny's lips softly against his own, pulling away even as Danny gasped lightly at the contact.

"But, there is only so much I can do for you,"

He pulled Danny close, loving the contact, hating that Danny would soon pull away.

"And I'm afraid it won't be enough."

He wasn't quite sad anymore, so why was he still crying? He was shivering. Relief washed over him with Saka's words, quenching the hot anger in his chest, leaving him exhausted. His lips still tingled from the sudden contact. He pulled back, searching the bright powdered pools of color on his mentors face, seeing the truth in his words

"I-"

He swallowed pushing back forward, lips seeking again for that jolting contact.

"I think it might be."

--

...no comment. I know it was hurried.

RR&R


	11. Moments

Having money troubles here, so there is a possibility of either electricity going off or moving... moving is definite, but I'm not sure when. _**If**___electricity is turned off, I'll start writing on paper to put up latter. Just thought I'd tell you all just in case I can't tell you latter. So if updates stop, you'll know why.

Warning- boys kissing ahead!! 8D (Saka you dirty dirty man!!)

Yeah, sorry anti-yaoi fans, but this is basically a bunch of hot fluff between the two... Hope I turn a bunch of you to the dark side XD Come on over, we have cookies!!

Chapter 10: Moments

Saka frowned as he peeked over his pupil's shoulder. The boy had a far off look, a faint frown, then smile, then frown again gracing his lips as the quill clutched lightly in his hand threatened to dribble glossy blue ink onto the crisp yellow paper. His frown deepened when he saw the lack of work done on the said paper.

As flattering as it was to have the boy burst into blushes and giggles and stumbling words when he entered the room, the lack of progress was worsening since their little... moment. Sighing, Saka reached over Danny's head, slipping the first of the sheets of paper from beneath Danny's arm and waving it before his nose. The boy didn't even notice, and Saka chuckled as, when he leaned over and blew lightly into Danny's ear, he jumped nearly a foot in the air, fell over, (taking his chair with him in the process) and blushed a shade of red deep enough to shame a cherry.

"Care to tell me, Little one, why you have yet to finish the work I assigned you nearly an hour ago, work, might I add, the I have seen you do the equivalent of in nearly fifteen minutes."

There was sputtering, blushing.

The boy couldn't even look him in the face without his face lighting on fire. Was it not the night before that this same boy responded so warmly to his kisses? Saka sighed.

Teenagers

He watched in amusement as Danny continued to sputter out seemingly random words, gesturing often to the paper in some for of explanation. After a moment, he grasped his head in his hands, rubbing the sides and growling high in his throat out of annoyance before jumping up, nearly hitting Saka, who had been leaning over, in the face..

"WHY HAVEN'T YOU KISSED ME AGAIN?!"

Well...that was random.

Danny growled... damn that smirk.

"A-after last night, I can't stop thinking about it. And then you come in acting like nothing happened, and I've been waiting for you to kiss me or say something about it or SOMETHING, but you act like you always have, like nothing happened at all and-"

"Should I be acting differently?"

"Well... I mean, you kissed me."

"So? Even if you did not know of them, my feelings were the same before kissing as they were after, and though I would like to show more... affection, you are still young, still unsure of your feelings. I do not wish to push you, to scare you off."

Danny pouted, his lower lip jutting out, hands on his slender hips.

"I'm a teenager in one of the craziest and sex driven generations in history Saka, there isn't much you could do that would scare me." He grinned, loving Saka's dumb founded look before they both burst into laughter. Still laughing, Danny didn't notice when Saka's hand moved to rest on his hip.

"So, you would not mind if I did this then?" Not giving him time to react, Saka quickly leaned over and wrapped his other arm around Danny's shoulder, claiming Danny's mouth with his own. Just as Danny began to kiss him back, he pulled away.

"Or this?" Claiming his mouth again, he opened his lips wide, wrenching his tongue forward and prying Danny's lips open, sucking, tasting, pulling Danny's tongue out of his mouth and against his own, pushing and rubbing, wresting against the other muscle a moment before pulling back again, smirking as the boy under him whined.

"Or perhaps this?" Grabbing Danny by the back of his head with his hair, he pulled back, bearing the long, milky column for his eyes.

So beautiful.

Groaning, he latched onto the hallow beneath Danny's left ear, relishing in his gasping mewls and trying desperately to keep himself from putting his mark on the creamy skin of his neck, from even touching it. He felt his mouth fill with a different kind of venom, his own heady scent liquefied, and he cursed his lack of self control. Danny didn't know the sensuality associated with ones neck, didn't realize its place in their society.

A lesson he would be glad to teach, once Danny's place at his side was further solidified, but until then...

Pulling back, he traced his tongue along the shell of Danny's ear, clamping on it suddenly until he herd Danny yelp. Licking the wound, he left his ear, nibbling on the long muscle that ran from shoulder to neck, eyes fixed on the red mark, which was rapidly growing purple right below Danny's ear. The sight of it brought a possessive pride bubbling in his chest, and giving Danny's shoulder one last bruising bite, he nuzzled his neck lightly, not enough to touch the skin, but enough to upset the hairs and for his breath to wash over the area. A part of him was glad that his body and instincts were somewhat satisfied with the quick fix. But another, the part that acknowledged the musky scent of Danny's arousal wanted more, wanted to mate.

Their kind mated for life, courtship typically short and sweet, potential mates bonding a few weeks, even days into a courtship before running off for a month or so to a secluded area to consummate and layer each other in their respective scents and marks without interruptions. They much preferred solidifying their bonds quickly before another moved in, spending their lives, rather then a long temporary courtship as humans did (He believed they called it dating), to prove their love and want of their Keshita.(1)

Unfortunately, Danny didn't know that, and he also didn't know that ever since Danny's willing kiss the night before, his body had been screaming at him to place his scent on his new 'mate'. His damn body had been willing him to court since the boy arrived, and now that Danny had responded positively, another part, the one that wasn't satisfied at the courting scent he had layered near the boy's neck, what was considered among their kind, most personal and sensitive area, was wanting him to push that boy back onto the bed and keep him soft and warm and gasping and mewling until they both seized up and slept deep and satiated.

But no, he had time; there was no need to rush. He could court the boy properly, _would_ court him properly, because even if Danny's mind didn't understand _yet_, his body would, and he wanted to be there when Danny ultimately realized what Saka was building for. He would glory in watching Danny's face light up at the little trinkets he would give him to build their nest, making it their own (2), would pride in being able to keep his Keh's (3) eyes only for him as others would inevitably try to woo him, would love every moment after each bath together when their old courting marks would wash away and they would have to start the scent marks anew.

He would enjoy every moment as he taught Danny the duties of a mate.

If they mated now, it would be too rushed and hot, too quick, too soon and then all be over before they wanted. He would woo and dot on the small boy until he saw and smelled and tasted and thought only of him and he would let it slowly build, the lust and love and want until when they _did_ come together, it would be all slow and soft and needy and wanted and all give and take until they both fell apart unto each other, satiated and loving.

He looked forward to that time, and could wait for it and work for it as patiently as needed.

They had the time to.

Groaning low in his throat, satisfied that his courting scent was place firmly on the area, and wouldn't lift before Danny's next bath; he pulled his nose away, reaching behind the whimpering and aroused boy and righted the chair before grabbing Danny by the hips and placing him on it. Trapping him with his arms, he leaned forward until his lips brushed against Danny's with every movement.

"If you wanted me to kiss you, you should have just said something, better yet-" he paused, taking his time to kiss Danny thoroughly once more, pulling away when he felt a response and laughing to himself when he herd Danny growl. "Just come right out and do it yourself." He smirked as Danny growled and plunged forward, grasping the back of his head, trying to keep him from pulling back again.

That was the problems with having two male vampires as mates, both wanted to be the alpha male.

Like hell Saka was giving up the position.

Deciding Danny was finished having his fun, (Whether he really was or not), he grabbed Danny by the hair on the back of his head once more, pulling firmly until Danny let go.

"Now that you have that out of your system," he paused, spinning the chair around towards the desk and placing the forgotten sheet of work back in front of him. "I hope you can concentrate long enough to get this done."

And with that, he left Danny, frustrated and panting.

--

Saka returned only twice that evening.

The first was when he returned for the papers, glancing over them and smiling gently as Danny tentatively hugged him around the neck, pulled him down and kissed him on the cheek before he left, Danny once more blushing enough to make a fire hydrant look pale pink. The second time to wish him good night.

That had been nearly an hour ago, and Danny still couldn't sleep.

Twisting and turning, he finally shed the large night shirt as it twisted around his neck, leaving him naked and shivering with cold.

Ever since he had come to this place, he couldn't get a full night of sleep that wasn't tea induced... unless he was lying down with Saka.

Growling low, he gave his pillow a punch and slipping on his shirt, walked out the door.

Saka's room was just down the hall, the door cracked open, as if inviting him.

Closing the door behind him, he prayed silently that Saka would stay asleep and slipped into the bed. Immediately, he felt the effects of another body's warmth take hold, and his eyelids drooped. He could feel strong arms pull him close, and sighed at the warm contact.

"'Bout time you got here." Danny frowned, before he blushed, jumping up.

"I'm _just_ here so I can get to sleep. Don't get any funny ideas, you hear me?"

He herd Saka chuckle, a deep and throaty sound, before pulling him back down.

"I wasn't insinuating anything, I told you we're pack animals Daniel, and we do everything together. It's only a matter of time after sleeping in groups before our body becomes accustomed to, and needy of, contact with others while they sleep. I thought you would have come to me long ago when your sleeping problems first started."

Danny frowned, flicking Saka's forehead, annoyed that the sleepy look on Saka's face didn't leave, and that the action had caused him to smile gently, even if it was cute.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"You never asked." Saka laughed and unable to stop himself, so did Danny.

Laying back down, he struggled with the collar of his nightshirt for a moment at it first restrained his neck, then arms, then neck again...

He herd Saka sigh, before the hands at his waist raked up his sides, pulling the shirt with it and up over his head. Both of them gave the shirt a frown before it was thrown over their heads.

"I'll have Rowen take your measurements tomorrow and start work on a wardrobe for you. It won't do to have you wear my old cloths for much longer." Danny gasped with a look of horror on his face. Saka chuckled. "It can't be helped, making and maintaining our cloths is her job in the household, she's the only one here who knows how. Don't worry; I'll make sure she doesn't put you in to many frills." Pulling Danny close, who was already near sleep, he kissed Danny gently on the forehead before settling down himself. Glancing at the drawer across for the bottom of the bed, he frowned at the small crisp sheet of paper resting on the envelope it had been in not an hour before falling asleep.

--

(1) Pronounced the Japanese way (Keh-shee-tah) roughly translated into something along the lines of a person who shares the greatest bond with another', the Vampire word for their equivalent of husband or wife. Though never actually using the words husband or wife, (those are human terms) they often substitute the word with mate. Can also be used as a _very_ personal pet name or between mates.

(2)I know what your thinking, 'Nests...WTF Oo' but this part of courting is very important. I could go into this long rant about the nests purpose, but if you really want to know, you'll have to ask (See nonsensical and LONG paragraph below for details on how to get any questions answered, guaranteed)

(3) The term Keh has no specific meaning, like Keshita dose, but rather comes from the word Keshita itself. Meaning something similar to Finance, it's used between two Vampires who are courting and not yet mated.

What was on that paper? What will Danny's new wardrobe look like? Will he be made to wear a dress? How long will Saka have to wait until he can mark Danny as his mate?

None of the answers on the next-

BLODY ADDICTIONS!!8D

Sorry, I couldn't help myself, ignore that... Go ahead, just pretend it's not there... stop reading this... it's really not necessary. Just ignore this WHOLE paragraph. Why are you still reading? Are you one of those people who has to keep reading and reading and reading and reading all that pointless crap because your paranoid you might miss something important? Well you won't. Nope. Won't be missing a thing... Why are you still reading this? Just go and press the back button and find another story, because I know you're bored with this. Go on; go on boy, that's a good doggy... WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE!? What you want a cookie or something? Fine, tell you what, since I like to gloat about my little creation that is this breed of Vampires, then _any_ questions submitted to me about them will be answered, guaranteed, if you mention this nonsense paragraph in your review/PM. Now I won't answer questions like 'when will Danny show back up in amity?' or 'what was Vlad's break though?' Nuh uh, those questions will eventually be answered anyways and it will completely spoil the whole story for you. If I get a question like that, I'll tell you it'll spoil the story and you can ask another. But anything you want to know about the characters and their pasts, their relationships, the dolls, Nicky, mating habits and courting, habits in general, ways of life, holidays, where they live, government, religion, Vampire history, the hunters, _ANYTHING_ and I will spill, and feel free to ask as many questions as you like. If I get to many requests on one topic, then I will post the answer on the next chapter. Not much, I know, but you guys will be surprised on how deeply I've thought on all of this.

While this is longer than my last couple of chapters, I was still disappointed with its length.

I LUVES YOU ALL!!

RR&R


	12. Ka

I am sooooo sorry for the lack of updates, but I have an excuse! For those of you who checked my profile, you know that I took off the end of one of my pointer fingers with a potato peeler before I could start typing this chapter. While some of the skin still has to grow back, It is no longer very painful to type, so I'm finally getting around to an update.

As I expected, the sequel to my other story won the vote, so look for that sometime soon, maybe within the next two or three chapters of this story.

This one is basically a filler to connect to the next chapter, so sorry about any boredom that ensues form this chapter TTTT all and all, the typical vamp wardrobe (as well as Danny's) is explained, Danny gets to see Rowen's breasts, gets groped, he learns a bit about necks in the process, some Saka/Danny luv, and the scene is set for the next chapter... you know, nothing much.

Chapter 11: -ka

"Ow! Watch where you're sticking that thing!"

"Oh, stop being such a baby..."

Grumbling, Danny wiggled a bit on the pedestal. The white cloth rubbed pleasantly against his skin, but the pins Rowen was sticking into him were another matter entirely. Grunting as another pin pricked the sensitive skin on his upper thigh, he resisted the urge to turn around and growl at Saka, who was chuckling somewhere out of his sight, from behind. It had been standard procedure for nearly a week. He would stand on the pedestal for hours, Rowen designing, fitting, refitting, and altering the countless outfits she saw fit and "A must" to quote her for his new wardrobe.

Not that he had much room to complain. The outfits were snug in the right places and loose where they were supposed to be. The colors always seemed to look just right, and the cloth was softer then silk, pleasant to the touch. There were no over extravagant bows or ridiculous ruffles, but rather long sheets of cloth that made him look taller, more elegant, older, as well as billowing wispy pieces that were airy, moving almost on their own, having the opposite effect and making him appear much younger than his 14 years. He had to admit, she knew what she was doing.

He had three piles going at the moment. The first she called the _Benka_ pile. She told him that those were made to wear outside of the house, in the company of others. Most of the shirts were tight, and made of the same snug, spandex like material his shorts were made of. The sleeves were larger, as were the pants and skirts (how she snuck those in, he had no idea), billowing out like giant round flower petals, or gathering up loosely at the ankle and wrist. The necks were high, the same spandex, typically pale, off white shades of the color of the shirt. Black and white seemed to be the theme, one or both always taking a big part of each outfit, and excluding the neck, there were two colors per outfit. About half were set aside, with closed pant legs and arms, in which Rowen was sewing soft downy fur into the lining. His winter cloths.

The second was the _Jika_ pile. These were only for home use, like your comfy cloths that you put on after school. Most were large, the sleeves nonexistent or shorter, closer fitting, out of the way. He had more shorts then pants, and the neck dipped down. These were soft pastel colors, made of a cottony material that was airy and light. Even more were set out, pale fur peeking from the edges.

The third and last pile held the (and Danny blushed) _Shenka_. While necessary, Danny did not like the fact that anyone knew what every piece of his underwear looked like. They were loose, something akin to tight boxers. The top was held tight to his waist with a ribbon threaded through rather than elastic, tightened and tied at the side. It was similar at the bottom on each leg, tightened at the bottom, mid thigh, poofing a bit at the ribbon. Danny wasn't sure what was worse, that they reminded him slightly of the underpants on dolls or that he was wearing a pair right now and loving every moment of it.

Apparently, his nightclothes were included in this pile. His summer pj's were short, ending just below his bum, making his underpants doing a lot more then peeking from the bottom, since they ended mid thigh, at best. It had only two, soft straps for sleeves, dipping down low on the back and chest while the shirt billowed out a bit, leaving plenty of room to breath. The material reminded him lightly of the lingerie he had found in his mothers closet when he was ten (it was only years latter when he realized what it was and traumatized) the cloth shiny, and all of is translucent, shimmering where ever the light touched. Danny had a sneaking suspicion that Saka himself had picked out the cloth.

His winter cloths were strikingly similar in design. Instead of straps, there were long, loose sleeves, gathering at his wrist. The neckline still low, something akin to elastic holding it in place, while the bottom billowed out to his knees, far looser then its counterparts to avoid restricting his legs. She was currently fitting him for the pants that went underneath, the outside silk, loose and lined with fur like all of his other winter cloths. Both sets were a shocking, clean white.

He sighed as he was forced to take off the newly fitted pants and a _Benka_ shirt, the base dark green, with heavy, black sleeves reaching to mid forearm, a long and curved, pale green spike cutting from his neck and down his chest and back, was slipped over his head. He didn't like it when she fitted those. She kept having to adjust the neck, which for whatever asinine reason, seemed to make him shudder with each touch, his neck far more sensitive than he ever remembered. He winced as her fingers tickled his Adam's apple, holding back the urge to growl under his breath in a warning he didn't understand. Saka didn't even bother to restrain his.

Giving an aggravated sigh, she threw down the plush pin cushion, stalking over to the aggravated male and giving him a flick across the nose, (despite the height difference) effectively silencing his growls.

"For god sakes Saka, he may be your _Keh_, but I'm a professional."

Resisting the urge to pull at the neck of his shirt, ( Rowen had already yelled at him about it twice today, since it made the pins loosen) Danny glanced at it as best he could, itching the high material, reaching all the way to the top of his neck, where it curved to his chin.

"I don't see why you insist on putting on such high collars. Wouldn't it be simpler just to take this part off?"

Rowen turned around, looking scandalized, despite the fact that her own neckline hung down unfashionably low, as she herself was in some pale orange _Jenka_.

"He didn't tell you?" she didn't wait for a reply, turning to Saka. "You didn't tell him?! I thought _I _was supposed to be the pervert in this house. And look at you, having the grace to blush." It was true, barely there, was a small streak of fire across his nose.

Danny just looked confused.

"What are you talking about?

Saka frowned.

"It is a complicated matter Little one, I will tell you latter when we are alone."

Rowen smiled.

"Oh come on now Saka, it's not complicated at all, your just making excuses" she turned to Danny, stalking up to him. "Now, I make cloths, it can't be helped, but to touch someone's neck, who isn't your mate, or a _very_ close friend, would be the human equivalent of doing this." She reached towards Danny, cupping his genitals and giving them a tight squeeze, releasing when Danny gave a started squeak, and Saka let out a loud exclamation from the back of his throat. "It's just as offensive, and just as personal to do so. As you can imagine, showing off such a personal and sensitive area is the human equivalent of walking down the street like this." and without a pause, she grabbed her shirt and managed to pull it open without popping the milky pearl buttons, reveling her round, perky breasts not and inch from Danny's nose. Squeaking, he adverted his eyes with a blush. "And why I have no problem walking around with my shirt open-"

"I noticed." Danny squeaked, covering his mouth, disbelieving of his words. Saka laughed.

"Well, I have no problem, but humans do, just in the way that humans have no problem flaunting their neck, but obsessively cover their breasts"

"But why don't you guys cover your necks?"

She gave a little wink. "Hon, we've all known each other for a _long_ time, there aint much we haven't... seen of each other." With that, she pulled the loose, pale orange shirt closed, gathering a pile of cloths and sauntered to the door. "Put that shirt on top of my work table, we're done for today."

Sighing, Danny pulled it off, glad for the lack of pins before slipping on one of Saka's larger shirts, the underwear he was wearing (a pale green with powder blue ribbons) being the only garment completed as of yet. Another two or three weeks, and he'd finally be able to wear some of his _own_ cloths. He was a little annoyed at how long it would take, since Rowen admitted that usually it would take no more than a week to finish a new wardrobe, but to finish in such time, she would have to wake early and go long into the night. She was also very busy, and had explained that she wanted to do it _right_. It was a wonder it wouldn't be taking her longer than that, as careful as she was being with what little time she had.

Giving Saka a playful glare, he rubbed his neck lightly, noticing really for the first time that particularity hungry look pointed there. Feeling a little put off that Saka had held this from him, letting him embarrass himself in front of others, he tipped his neck back, smacking the hand advancing on his shoulder.

"Why the hell is it so important to cover it anyway?" Saka smirked, advancing, tracing the skin along his shoulder, trailing upwards until he hit the suddenly sensitive skin on his neck.

"Because Little one, I have already told you that our marks shall be placed here when we mate, and to leave your neck exposed is an invitation to all to place their mark. Besides-" he paused giving Danny's neck a dry, rough lick, smiling as he was rewarded with a deep, heady shudder and flitting gasps from the small boy. "I don't like it when anyone even looks at what is mine." he paused, blowing on the slightly damp spot, the firm hand he had placed on Danny's back holding him up as his knees buckled.

"How about a history lesson Danny?" Danny growled, leaning his head as far back a possible, offering it upwards, and wordlessly begging. Saka complied, giving Danny's Adam's apple a light nibble. "The neck has been the place of our mating mark for generations. The mark it's self is an instinctual thing, something done in the heat of passion without much thought. Fortunately, the neck has always been the most convenient place when climaxing. More often then not, our mouths end up right around here." He took a breath, kissing the area about two thirds down Danny's neck, his teeth aching in warning, lengthening even as he pulled away, his liquid scent heavy in his mouth.

"Generations of vampires have put so much attention to that convenient place, vampires fighting to the death over a misplaced hand. Finally, we saw fit to make it taboo, to cover it up, because it was the only way to keep our hands to ourselves really. But even so, all that attention while matting, our bodies realized it, and before long, it grew sensitive, a place of arousement during sex. Tell me Danny, are you aroused...?" He had the gall to laugh when the poor child began to grind his hips into Saka's leg, giving a loud, mewling, wordless plea. Giving one final blow across his now spit moist neck, Saka released Danny, wincing a bit as he fell to the floor panting, but smiling none the less at the poor boy's misfortune.

It took a moment for Danny to gather himself, giving Saka a dirty glare when he extended his had to help him up, but he took the hand anyways rushing imaginary dust form the pale underwear, he tried his best to look cool, but only managed to look like a rumbled bird. Leaning over, Saka brushed the hair from Danny's face giving him a small peck on the forehead.

"Go to my room, put on something that at least remotely fits, and one of my cloaks. Meet me downstairs when you are finished, I have something that I would like to do."

Fallowing Saka out the door, he took to the left, towards Saka's room. He grabbed the smallest of Saka's shirts, white and loose, collecting at the wrists, giving him a rumpled look, before tying back his hair with a stray piece of ribbon on the dresser. Slipping on a pair of Saka's tight shorts, which came down to his knees, he wrapped a cloak around his neck, pulling it over his shoulders, before racing out the door.

--

Saka was there to meet him at the bottom of the stairs, nodding to him before gliding out the door.

Danny fallowed without question.

--

He took Danny deep into the forest, slowing after a moment. They walked a lazy pace as Danny waited for his mentor to speak.

"I assume that you can see them?" Danny watched as a tiny flower spirit, no larger than his fist, her yellow curls bobbing and her white dress swinging around her ankles, gave the top of Saka's hand a tiny kiss before giving a giggle and rejoining her brothers and sisters in a white and yellow daisy patch. There was no question on what Saka was talking about.

"Yes."

"Good, that makes things a lot easier." nodding, they continued on their trek, pausing to pay their respects when an animal or plant spirit came to get their attentions. Finally, they came to a clearing, and Danny could see the fine, faintly burnt lines of a magic circle.

"Saka?"

"That incident in the forest scared me Danny." They both winced, and shame burnt hot and deep in Danny's chest. "If I hadn't come to your room, realized that you were gone..." Turning, he gave Danny a swift hug, both faces heating, but the hug was returned none the less. "I was terrified, and I realized that though you could slide by in the human world, you lack the fighting skills needed of our kind, fighting skill developed over time with training. I will train you, but not now, there are too may things you must learn before hand, people to meet, things to do. I _will_ train you, but until then, I want to be sure that you are protected at all times."

Reaching into his cloak, he pulled out a doll. It was blank, naked, and obviously not alive. Bald, with no discerning features, the only resemblance to the dolls he knew was the long, sewn shut mouth, tiny magic circles spaced along the lips.

"We are going to make you a doll, preferably one that can keep you safe while I am gone." Danny took the tiny body, a little confused. He knew a little about how the dolls are made but...

"Why don't we just use one of Rowen's dolls?" shaking his head, he gestured for Danny to sit down.

"Their contracts have ended, they have lived through their purpose, and they would have no loyalty to you. I want to be sure that they won't get bored and leave you."

"Contracts?" Saka nodded, gesturing to the pale white, blank body.

"I am going to send you away from the vampire world, to a spirit realm. We won't know what it's like until you get there, but when you do, do not get off the magic circle, or you will become vulnerable to all there. They can not touch you if you stay on the circle, remember that." He waited for Danny's nod. "All the dolls are bodies for misplaced entities. Whatever place the spell takes you to, you need to trust your instincts, and find someone who will protect you. It's up to you to state the terms of the contract so make it tight, make that they can't turn it around on you."

There was a big part of him that loved that completely trusting look in Danny's eyes.

"We aren't allowed to speak of our experience of making contracts. Most of the worlds are forbidden outside of the contract ceremony, and the process tends to turn a little personal. Whatever happened there is strictly between the doll and its maker. I can't give you any more advice, I am sorry, but I promise that I will be here when you get back."

He gestured for Danny to step into the middle of the circle.

"How will I get back?"

"The spell will automatically release, and return you here when the contract it made."

"But what should I offer the spirit?"

Saka shrugged, leaning over and placing his fingers on the circle, it sparked a moment before lighting up in an array of bluish fury.

"What every Spirit wants..."

Danny could feel the spell take affect, his body shifting, becoming almost weightless ad the light grew brighter, blinding him.

"Life"

* * *

That's it for this chapter; the next one will be about Danny's experience in whatever spirit realm the spell decides to throw him in.

Hope you guys liked it. The next one may be up soon, I don't know.


	13. Uji

Another chapter. Short and sweet. XD

For those of you who haven't seen my profile, electricity's going soon, so that while I will still be writing, updated will be far between (but when I get back, there will be regular updates every few days)

First off, I do not mean any sort of offense in the chapter. If it offends you to much, then I will take down this chapter and just zip right to when he gets back. But please, be nice about it, because I really don't mean any harm.

Please don't hurt me!

Chapter 12: Uji

Chaos

That was all Danny could see.

Chaos

Scratch the seeing part; he couldn't see straight if he tried. And dear god he was trying.

Despite the spells protecting him, he could feel the wind rip through his cloths, pushing him back, the dust and air burning him, chapping his face. The air was too hot, burning his lungs as he tried to breath in, forcing the dust down his throat and filing his mouth with its metallic taste. Grabbing the edge of the cloak, he pulled it up around himself, forcing up his hood before pulling the edge of the cloak around his face, wedging it within the hood.

It didn't help.

Coughing, Danny grasped at the doll, holding it securely under his cloak as he tried to open his eyes.

Then he heard it.

It was a sound that he couldn't describe, a sound of pain, of inescapable agony, of guilt and shame...

Of the need to die.

They wailed all around him, grasping at him, despite the fact that their hands passed through him without resistance.

They crawled and moaned, they grasped and pulled, they cracked and pleaded.

Danny cried.

He didn't care what this place was called, who theses people were, where this was. He already knew.

This was hell.

Stepping back, he wondered briefly how to end the spell and get back without making a contract. He didn't like this place. He wanted out. He didn't want anyone from HERE!

He could feel his chest tighten as they crawled closer, trying desperately to grab at his body. His skin, his _being_ felt filthy as their claws or hands passed through, making him shudder in disgust. His eyes burned horribly from the sight of them.

Or perhaps that was the dust.

No, he couldn't even look.

So much pain. These people...no, they were no longer human, these creatures were in so much pain. He couldn't stand it. One of them managed to get level with him on top of the small hill of decay, wobbling for a moment before its skin on its legs stuck together. There was a loud rip, a pained scream, before its bony body fell upon its companions with a wet slurp, fluids and blood seeping out in feeble amounts from the new wounds, drying as it bled. A new layer of wrinkled grim and sticky mush lining what was left of its skin, quickly turning the same fine, sickly red as the dust as it dried.

Danny tried to scream, he really did.

Dust caught.

He coughed.

He fell.

They overcame.

Suddenly, silence.

He coughed for a moment, realizing that that dirty feeling had left, that the dust had settled that the wind had quieted.

When the dust had been cleared from his lungs, he cracked his eyes open, seeing his surroundings for the first time.

The place he stood was nothing but dust, a fine, brownish red. Licking it from his lips, he shuddered at the familiar taste that filled his mouth.

Blood.

It was dried blood.

He wanted to vomit, something blood hadn't made him want to do for a long time.

Things, bones and bodies, some moving, some not, peeked from beneath the fine powder. Without the privilege of spell, those few still moving outside of the circle sizzled and crackled in the heat, far hotter outside of Danny's protection.

It was like someone has stuck a bowl over the area, like the eye of a storm. All around him, the winds raged, but the silence was overbearing, the area around him quite, settled. Those emaciated creatures who had been grasping at him a moment before clawed outside of the dome of quiet, pawing at the sides as if it were solid, wailing, those who were still able crying painful tears, out of sunken black eyes.

Giving another weak cough, his snuffed through his nose once, twice, trying to clear the sickly scent to dead blood, trying to find his bearings.

He breathed in, looking for a scent.

He cleared his nose again.

Breathing in.

Snuffing loudly.

It helped.

A heady scent behind him, slipping through his senses, the scent of sick, hateful blood nearly overpowering it.

He turned.

This time he screamed. He didn't know why, it wasn't particularly frightful compared to the creatures outside.

Not to say it wasn't terrifying.

It towered over him, a giant shadow of a thing, and its build something akin to a four legged creature. It hurt to look at, the sides blurring, grating painfully in his eyes as it shifted from one foot to another. Its eyes shown red, the same powdered red as the 'dust' it lived in. The shadows of its body seemed to stick to itself, pulling apart stiffly as it moved.

He fallowed its eyes as it gave his body a once over.

Danny knew.

This thing wasn't dumb.

It knew who and what he was.

Why he was here.

It eyes rested for a moment on the reddened doll arm peeking out from his cloak before a fine line appeared horizontally in the middle of its face. The skin pulled, strained as the jaws wretched it open, shadows pulling taunt between the lips.

It was grinning.

_**Child...**_

The voice grated in his head. He felt like he would split open.

_**I believe you have a proposition for me...**_

He fought the urge to cover his ears. It wouldn't have helped.

"Who says it is for you." Its grin widened for a moment, shadowy tendrils of skin snapping sharply before seeping back together as they touched again.

_**Dear boy, you know not to whom you speak. I know this, since you are not begging on your knees for my assistance.**_

Danny didn't know who he spoke to, but he knew he should. This thing controlled this place and all in it. He had to be smart about this.

"And why should I trust one such as you to keep your word? Why would I want you for a companion?" It wheezed, shoulders shuddering and grin ripping. Danny didn't know whether making it laugh was a good or bad thing. He grew nervous as it stayed quiet, and it took him a moment to realize that it was getting smaller. He could hear the sharp cracking, the wet grind as it rearranged itself, its front paws raised, and shortened, it shoulders shrunk, its face shifted, its legs straightened.

When it was finished, Danny wanted to laugh.

Before him stood a boy, of the same grainy shadow that made his eyes burn. There was no definition of cloths (though there was also no definition of gender. Something told him that this being was male in spirit, even if not in body) and long hair rolled down its back, shadowy wisps flying in nonexistent wind. Those outside were moaning loudly, the hair, the beauty silently mocking their fate.

Somewhere between his own height and Saka's, Danny couldn't help but be a little bitter that he was _still_ shorter...

It stalked towards him, that same strained, tearing grin stretching its face. It stopped in front of him, his feet sizzling lightly as they touched the magic circle, though it didn't flinch.

He wanted to back away, but something told him he shouldn't.

When it finally stood before him, its grin shrunk to a slight smile, one that was almost tender, if he hadn't known better.

"_**Is that not your people contracts purpose? To insure our word? You came here for power. You came for someone who could fight not some petty need for **__**companionship**__**; you would not have some here if that is what you were looking for. You need strength, something you can't afford to be picky about in a place like this..."**_

The creature took a moment as if to contemplate, stepping forward and staring intently at Danny's face. One hand twitched, and a slight gust of air blew Danny's cloak back, revealing his body to the hot, still air. The creature's eyes traveled down, resting on various places before traveling back up, and Danny couldn't suppress his shudder as the sickenly tender smile returned. It stepped back, before leaning down, surprising Danny when it bowed low before him on one black knee, not even wincing as more of its skin sizzled and blistered on contact with the protective rings of light.

"_**I was born here, never given the chance to prove myself, to avoid this horrible world like these sinful folk. I shall forever be in your service, your word my law, your life my world, if you would only allow me pardon from this place, allow me to be the one you chose to return with."**_

It was then Danny truly realized what Saka had meant by offering life, by the worried look Saka had worn since leaving Rowen's dressing room. He had to have known that places this dangerous were likely to be picked... and for such an utterly powerful creature to get on it's knees at the sake of a child, to offer it's self completely for the chance of escape... These things wanted out, and it didn't take much for them to agree if they thought there was a chance.

Feeling a little empowered, he gave his ego a harsh whack to keep it in check, and gave a sharp, serious nod.

"You have stated your terms, and as such you must listen to, and obey my word. Your only goal shall be my safety, and you must do all in your power to insure it. I will give you new life beyond this place, new body beyond your own, but that life and body are _mine_ to do with as I please, and to fight me is to return to this realm on my very thought. Knowing this, that your life is not your own and your only will mine, do you still wish to return with me, out of this place where you stand in control?"

He could see the fine line of the creatures mouth twitch up, the almost relieved sigh...

It had gotten what it wanted.

It nodded, rising up from its knees, a hand reaching up to rest on the air right above his cheek, as if making to touch it despite the fact that the hand would have passed right through had he tried. That almost tender smile returned, and Danny could see the edges of it's shadow body being pulled forward, leaking into the dolls mouth, which was glowing faintly, could see the winds beguine to break through the dome of the creatures will, could see the line on the magic circle brighten. The creature leaned forward as its body rapidly disappeared into the tiny glowing body.

"_**Then... it's agreed."**_

As the dome suddenly broke, raining chaos around them, as the lower half of it's body seeped into the doll, as the light of the spell grew blinding, Danny felt the tips of the creatures fingers brush against his skin, could feel the light touch of it's lips against his own, could hear it's satisfied chuckled, and realized that it was touching him...

Realized how much danger he had truly been in had he refused, before all turned white.

--

When his sight came back, he was in the forest once more. He sighed in bliss as the breeze blew cold over his burning face, the cool, moist air feeling like heaven as it ran down his parched throat. He could see Saka slump down into a sit, relief clearly playing on his face, staring at Danny with a soft look he couldn't identify. There was a heavy weight in his arms, and he could feel tiny arms twitching around his neck. The creatures new body twitched again, the cloth of it's naked body stained a permanent black, dark hair made of strips of cloth running long down its back and its eyes like crimson jewels set into it's head. That same strained smile was now permanently stitched into its face, sewn shut, the corners ending at its cheeks and curling into jagged spirals. It twitched again, and its new mouth came to rest at Danny's ear.

"_**A kiss to seal the deal, right child?"**_

The creature gave a satisfied chuckle when Danny blushed, but then growled when Saka engulfed the boy in a tight hug.

"How are you feeling Danny?" Danny shrugged, snuggling into the calming warmth of another living creature, not wanting Saka to worry more then necessary over the bumps and bruises he had received, or the overwhelming exhaustion he was feeling, before hugging him back. They pulled away, and Saka wrapped his arms under the boy, picking him up easily and nuzzling his face lightly in a blatant show of affection before murmuring for Danny to go ahead and sleep. Danny yawned, nodding, before turning his attention to the creature in a dolls body...

"You never told me your name..." the doll glanced up from its seat on his stomach, having been taking in its first look at a living world, clearly meaning the stitched on grin.

"I am known as Uji..." Uji said no more, looking in well concealed wonder at the life around him, most likely having never seen any color but black and red before. It didn't take long for Danny to fall into a light slumber, and for Saka to return to the castle.

--

Well, Danny wanted a guardian, and what better guardian is there but the guardians of hell. They seem to be doing a pretty good job so far...

I like the beginning and middle, but I don't like the end at all, it just sounds funny to me.

Hope you guys liked this. I'll probably be updating Darkness before this so look out for the next chapter of that.

RR&R


	14. Gone and back again

Chapter 13: Gone and back again

"It had to be someplace with a sun..." While he couldn't see Saka, he heard the deep throated chuckle, and gave his own, only to wince as the act stretched the skin around his mouth. It had taken him nearly ten minutes to convince any of them to give him a sort of mirror, and he could clearly see why they had resisted.

He had one hell of sunburn.

At first, they said, it had turned a violent shade of red. The next week had been hell all over again. The skin on his face was the only not spared from the heat. While his limbs and chest merely grew pink, and then settled into a slightly darker shade then they had before, the skin on his face had grown pinched, and a thin film of infection had settles under the skin, making it appear a sickly red and yellow. The blisters broke easily, and were painful at all times when they did. The infection had also given him a chill, making his skin hot and insides cold while he had been forced to drink a large cup of water with a tiny flask of blood every hour to keep him from dehydrating from the violent diarrhea that had wracked his body for five days.

He was finely making a rebound. The chill had settled, leaving him with a slight shiver, but nothing that another blanket wouldn't fix. Saka had rubbed a balm on his skin every morning and evening, chilling the heated flesh, and flushing out the infection. It promoted healing and he would only be left with a small patch of scar, no bigger than a dime along his hairline where some of the blisters had swollen and bled with infection, but as long as he left it be...

"Danny, stop picking."

He gave a whine.

But it itched...

But he waited until Saka began rubbing the cool cloth over his face once more, sighing in contentment when he did so. His face had begun to peel, and the dry, hard, pinched skin itched terribly. Right now, Saka was taking off the rest of it with a damp cloth, the last of it coming away more easily that it had in the last few days.

Finally.

He gave a whoop of joy when he had finished, and immediately ripped off his cloths and ran for the bathing rooms. He had been forbidden from them while he was sick, for the heat caused excruciating pain in his burnt skin, and boy did he need a bath. He was already to the there when he realized that he had run throughout the entire mansion, naked.

Funny, the idea only made him want to laugh now.

He skipped the shower, heading strait towards the large scantly illuminated baths and settling in with a deep sigh of contentment. A moment latter, Saka walked in, a towel wrapped around his waist and their soap wrapped in a cloth in his hand.

"You forgot this." tossed the soap to Danny, who immediately began to scrub his hair vigorously, dunking under and continuing on with the rest of his body.

"You know, you're supposed to wash in the showers before coming in here." Never mind that he had been bone dry when he himself had come in. There was a loud banging from upstairs, and they both gave a small chuckle before settling into a comfortable silence. It was Uji and Nicky no doubt. They were two peas of the same insane bird, if one to put it lightly.(1) While much more quiet than Nicky, Uji often took the same sadistic joy in scaring the crap out of Cal. This proved useful when Danny wanted alone time with Saka, as he seemed to have a horrible disdain for the man and would often interrupt at the most horrible and inappropriate moments.

Danny gave a gentle sigh as Saka took the slippery bit of soap from his hands, worked up lather, and began to rub his back with slow, relaxing intentions. He gave a low burble of approval, before shifting back on Saka's thighs, twisting around until he could wrap his arms around Saka's back, fingers slick across the firm expanse of muscle. Comfortable, they sat there for quite some time, absently rubbing skin against skin until the gentle motions nearly put them to sleep.

Saka carried him to what was now unofficially their room, his old room slowly falling back into disuse, his slowly growing possessions one by one shifting onto Saka's shelves.

He laughed, bouncing lightly on the bed where he'd been thrown, watching the much larger man dress slowly before frowning. Saka had bypassed the_ jika_, to the other side of his closet, pulling out a smart black long sleeved shirt that stretched tight over the broad expanse of muscles across his chest and half way up his neck. His long slacks were a pale olive green and tied loosely to his hips with a forest green _shika_, or scarf. A second _shika_ of the same color was draped loosely around his neck.

One of his blander outfits, but a _benka_ none the less.

He was leaving.

He whined and kicked his legs in a fit, not caring that he was making a large wet spot right in the middle of the bed. He pouted as Saka leaned over him to brush his lips across Danny's forehead, and wrapped his arms around Saka's neck, trapping him.

"Don't leave."

Saka chuckled, before blowing a quick blast of air up Danny's nose, making him sneeze and let go of his neck. He ignored Danny's glare in favor of a quick kiss, laughing into it when Danny once more wrapped his arms around his neck and linking his legs around Saka's hips.

"I am only going to the town for some supplies. I'll be gone and back before you even miss me."

"You just put on your travel cloths and I already miss you." they both laughed at the small joke, comfortable warmth spreading between them as Saka lapped gently as Danny's nose in farewell.

"If you are good, then I shall bring you back a gift. But I must leave now." A soft chuckle erupted from him when Danny clamped on tighter, even as he gently pulled the boy off. Danny pouted, but relented, giving Saka one last hug and nipping playfully at his chin when he was suddenly crushed against the larger mans chest. Giddy, he gave as wild laugh before rubbing his nose into Saka's ear.

"Come back safe."

They pulled away, hands cradling each others elbows in a half embrace as they took a moment to stare into each others eyes. Saka smiled gently as Danny titled his head ever so slightly into a smile. He felt Danny jump as the door slammed open.

"AH-HA!"

They both winced at the nearly shrill voice. And Saka gave a cry of surprise when the tiny black object attached it's self to his face. He struggled for a moment, finally grasping Uji by the neck and pulling him free of his face. He panted lightly, ignoring Danny's slight laughter in the background and glaring at the cloth demon.

"You know Daniel, I _was_ going to punish you for your earlier misbehavior in the forest upon my return, but I believe this nuisance is more than enough punishment." Danny nearly cackled in the background, and Uji met his glare as best as he could with jeweled eyes.

"If I had my former body, I would _eat_ you." Saka rolled his eyes, tossing the tiny body to the now hysteric boys writhing on his bed. Danny gave a slight choke in his laughing, before erupting into a cough that soon ended his fun. He hugged the black stained doll close (and still) as he stood on the bed, returning Saka's kiss before watching him walk out the door.

--

"Since when did it get so it get darn cold." Danny groaned, climbing deftly up the tree, his numb fingers picking the round, bright red fruit and dropping it down into Rowen's waiting hands.

"It's been plenty cold for weeks Danny, you just haven't noticed cause you've been cozzied up to Saka the entire time." Danny frowned and Rowen laughed at the reply from the next tree over. Picking another, this one hard and orange and under ripe, Danny tossed it gently in his hand before flinging it into the tree next to him. There was a loud thump, then curse, them a louder crash as it hit its target, making Cal lose his grip and fall quite unceremoniously out of the tree.

Rowen tittered gently, catching another as Danny tossed it down. "Come on Danny, with another set of hands, we're finally getting some extra _jenji_ (2)saved up, then you had to take out one of out best pickers. I hope you're ready to pick up the slack."

Danny shivered gently in his chest, puffing warm air into his frozen fingers before plucking another fist sized _jenji_ from a near by branch "I just don't see why they have to ripen in the fall."

Cal grunted nearby, climbing easily up the tree, settling on a branch heavy with fruit before answering.

"This is just the early risers Danny. These bad boys will really fall into season in the winter, when it starts to snow. Just you wait Danny, the fruit trees in the southern fields start to ripen in the summer. Six months from now you'll be in another tree complaining about the heat." They all chuckled to themselves, chatting absently while filling basket after basket until Rowen finally deemed them finished. Two round baskets sitting on one hip, another over his shoulder, Danny picked up one of the dusty red fruits and took a large bite. Bitter, but edible. It would take a few days off the trees for them to sweeten up.

Looking up, Danny thought wistfully about the great celebration Danny had herd Cal boast about. Every spring and fall, like clockwork, all the flowers would bloom, the trees preparing to grown their summer or winter fruits. There were many small castle havens like this one, most of them stocking themselves by trading for the fruit and vegetables brought on by the fields surrounding them, and when the mass blooming started, great crowds would converged there, gathering up the falling blossoms. They had found them edible a long time ago, and the fields worth of flowers were baked into pastries and frozen in creams and fruit mash, they were boiled into candies, and even sewn into bedding. And for days afterwards the castle would be alive with celebration, everyone feasting on the treats and trading this scented item for another. A great gathering.

Danny had arrived right after the fall festival, but as fall gave way to winter, it was _jenji _season, and now living in the mansion, especially as the _keh_ of the mansion's owner, it was his duty to beguine pulling his own weight.

Starting with good old fashion manual labor.

Saka had been gone two weeks, and on the very first day of his absence Rowen had jumped in for her fun. She refused to let him keep to his past schedule of "wake-study-sleep" but every day at dawn she would pull him into the kitchen, her domain, in which Danny had been fascinated, and a little repulsed, to see the process of everything to properly chopping an onion to slaughtering one of the pigs in the fields spotting the forest. By the third day, she had noticed the ripening _jenji_, and despite the insistence from Cal that workers would come later in the year, from sunrise to sunset they had spent the day harvesting. Luckily, they had picked the last of the currently ripe ones, and it would be at least another three weeks before they started falling off the tree again.

"Thanks again though, I would have gone crazy sitting in my room all day reading." Danny said, sucking absently at the many scratches littering his palms. Seeing this, Cal scoffed, taking a moment to look through the cabinets within the overly hot kitchen and pulling out a small urn. Popping off the thick cork top, he grabbed Danny's hand and pulled out a large wad of what looked like wax from the urn. He worked it between his fingers for a moment until it melted into a small puddle in his palm and began to rub it on the scratches.

"There now, this ought to keep you from scratching them" Giving Cal a grateful smile, he fallowed the others as they shed their fall clothing. He shivered for a moment, having borrowed some winter _benka_ from Rowen, which was ill fitting and loose, leaving him more chilled then he should have been. He wished that Rowen would hurry with his wardrobe; she had promised him that she was only working on some finishing touches, but...

He sniffed. That scent... even from down here, in the kitchen, underground, he knew that scent. Sandalwood, with a thick and spicy smell like cinnamon, and with a musky scent that was entirely his own.

"Saka's back!"

He raced up the steps and out of sight.

Cal chuckled, and Rowen turned to him with a smile.

"Lucky bastard, he is. Saka's always been such a stick in the mud since what happened when he was apprenticed under his mistress and...that woman." Her nose pinched and she sneered like she had tasted something sour. "I thought he would never get over it." she sighed "It was so hard, knowing that no matter what we did, he would be alone forever..." She wiped what could have been mistaken for a tear from her eye, murmuring a laugh under her breath when Cal brought her fingers from her cheek to his lips.

"It seems young Danny has done more for me than our friend," he smiled at her from behind her knuckles, pressing a kiss to the flesh there. " It was just as hard for me to know that you would chose to be alone, in that cold bed of yours, for as long as he chose to be." he reached into his pocket, pulling out the finely folded sheet of silk. A _shika_, one of his own, a bright sea green with fine, tiny tulips stitched in purple along the hems. Her hands shook as she lifted it from his hand.

It flowed, like water, between her fingers, and she wrapped it around her neck with a deft twist, pressing it to her nose and breathing in his fresh clean scent...

Like the rain.

She stepped forward, closing the gap between them, resting her head upon his shoulders and wrapping her hands around him, fingers pressed against his back. She sighed lightly when she felt the heavy weight of his arms wrap around her shoulders.

_'It was never cold while you were there Cal.' in_ her mind she sighed. _'I can't help but want you to keep the cold away forever.'_

--

"Your back!" Danny's loud laughter rang out as he made a running jump towards Saka, wrapping his arms around his neck, holding fast to the larger man as he kissed him hard. A giddy happiness bubbled into his chest, and he couldn't stop himself from laughing into the kiss

Warmth rumbled as a purr in their chests, and Danny felt it spread pleasantly through his body was Saka's arms encircled him. He dug his face into the crook of Saka's neck as he felt his feet leave the ground, one arm shifting down and across his butt, so that he was sitting on Saka's forearm, with the free arm wrapped around his back. Sniffing absently at the junction at Saka's shoulder, he didn't stop himself from lightly lapping wherever his mouth touched. He felt them move, but didn't bother to look up from his task of cleaning the scents from Saka's skin when his lover bent over to pick up his large traveling pack and headed towards the house.

When he finally decided that Saka's skin on his face and shoulders was clean enough, he rested his head on his chest, fully expecting to be back in their room, but the room he saw was entirely foreign. It was small, almost uncomfortably so, with thick layers of furs of every shade and texture padding the floor so thick that their feet sank. They were layered especially high along the far wall, nearly a foot higher then the rest, thicker along the edges, resembling the image of an egg that took up nearly the whole floor. There was no furnishing in the room, no shelves or drawers, but as Saka closed the door behind them, the large slab merely became another part of the wall, and Danny could see other dents and cracks that hinted at other doors.

Numerous hooks hung from the walls and ceiling, and what was the beginning of a weaving of scarves and cloth was hung from them. Each hook on the ceiling also held a small brass plate, suspended by thin tinkling chains, the remains of candles a puddle within them. There were two window, closed and sealed, one east, one west, and shutters peeking from behind a transparent sheet of cloth hanging on the walls.

Danny's nose wrinkled as he sniffed the air. Only Saka's scent permitted the room, with the exception of what was obviously something edible coming from one of the walls, most likely storage.

Why would Saka bring him here?

He stood by the door as Saka sank with a weary sigh into the pile of furs in the far wall. It was a perfect fit, Danny thought with a smile, just big enough for one more.

He reached for Saka's outstretched hand, holding it as he sank down into the plush bedding at Saka's lap, massaging the palm of the large hand with his thumbs as he readjusted himself into a more comfortable position.

"There isn't much room, What are we going to do when Cal and Rowen come up here?" There was almost a shocked silence, before Saka's rich laughter rang through the room. Heavy arms wrapped around his body, and Danny suppressed the urge to laugh as Saka's nose invaded his ear, breathy chuckles tickling the flesh there.

"They wouldn't dare think about coming into this room Little one, this is just for the two of us, our sanctuary..."his voices grew suddenly thicker, husky, almost dangerous. "_**our nest...**_"

In his mind Danny gasped, fire suddenly burning his cheeks, his body. This was to be their nest? He had finally chosen? He had to admit it was perfect for the purpose. A large, vented room would dilute their scents, shelves and drawers and ornaments having no purpose, when the room's purpose was a place to mate. When the time came, they would be locked in this room, left to their own devises until the food supply ran out and hunger drove them to leave. Judging from the scent in the walls, they could hold enough for weeks, maybe months.

Danny's chest shuddered with odd electricity, almost anticipation at the thought. Now that they had a nest, if they hurried, it could be only a matter of days until...

Another shudder.

Saka smiled as the boy's scent grew thick, sharpened with the heavy addictive spice of arousal, He drove his nose into his shoulder, clamping down on the muscle there, grinning with primal satisfaction at the erotic cry his soon-to-be-mate let out. Grinning, he suckled hard on the flesh in his mouth, giving it a sharp nip before taking the muscle into the warm, damp, recess once more.

But he frowned as his fangs lengthen of their own accord, and released in favorer of lapping at the area with harsh abandon.

"Ahnn... nng..." Saka smiled at the incomprehensible noises as he held Danny tighter, the boy jerking wildly in his lap, the firm length of his back pressing against his chest as his ass ground into his groin. He gave a dark chuckle, shifting the boy so that he was sitting upon his leg, reaching one arm around Danny's shoulder to cup his chin, tilting his face into a kiss.

Danny shifted in his lap, surprising Saka when he opened his mouth, touching his tongue tentatively to the line of his lover's lips, something he had never done willingly before. He was rewarded at the almost foreign sensation of the hot, wet muscle wrestling its way into his mouth, tasting, and Saka's mouth sipping at his own. With a final moist kiss placed to the corner of Danny's mouth, Saka pressed Danny's face into his chest, trying to quell his own thundering heart and slow his breath even as Danny tried to do the same.

He grunted with effort as he pulled the bag he had carried with them next to his leg, taking a moment to unfasten the straps that held it closed.

From it, he pulled a large blanket, big enough to cover the entire floor, dark and velvety, and heavy with padding. Pulling, he raised it up high enough to cover their heads while he shifted down to lie, forcing Danny down to rest his head upon his chest. Danny struggled for a moment, eager to beguine his work on their nest. Grumbling, Saka held him down gently until he no longer fought, only to grunt again as Danny began to get up.

"You promised me a present when you got back."

Saka smiled, his ears twitching in an effort to listen through the stones in the walls. They were moving down there, more quietly so than they should have been, sneaking in the same direction like a pair of crooks. He'd give them a bit more time.

Grabbing Danny around the waist with one arm, he rolled over, pulling Danny to his chest and settling once more.

"All in due time Little one, I'll give it to you soon, But now I am tired and need a rest from my travels. Will you not stay here with me for a while?" Danny shifted, grumbling a bit, but was asleep within moments.

Grabbing one of the sleeping boy's hands, he rubbed absently at the torn flesh, kissing one of the calluses forming there. He was trying so very hard, he deserved a break.

Saka fallowed him in slumber.

--

I've been lazy.

My main problem is that damn lack of Internet. Not only am I unable to post, but I am unable to get inspiration from other fics.

I've been reduced to a sudden rabid obsession with Superman/Brainiac 5 from TLOS (and maybe a little Superman x/brainiac 5 too) and because of my lack of Internet, it has overshadowed all my other obsessions, leaving me with little enthusiasm for any DP slash until I can go to my e-mail and spend pointless hours reading all of the updated DP slash fics to re obtain my normal zeal. I don't blame you if you find these recent chapters lacking, but hopefully once I get this on paper, and recharge my Dpslash-o-meter, I can rewrite them latter for more goodyness XD.

Not only that, but I'm choosing to go over all my old stuff. Some of you might have noticed that I already did this for Bloody addictions. (YAY! BETTER SPELLCHECK! I know many of you have been struggling with my poor spelling, this should help) I won't be updated until I check over all the old. It shouldn't take too long. It only too two days to go over bloody addictions. All I have is little secret and the fist two chapters of darkness. I'll try to update darkness for all you fans, and I'm tired of the standstill that's been forced on BA, so I'm continuing with the story line within the next two chapters. Heck, I'm already half way through with Little secret. But I'm not really rewriting it. I just reread five or six chapters, and ran it through my new spell check. I still hate the first few chapters, but the spell check will make it a little nicer for those who have never read it.

I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!! THANKS FOR STICKING THIS OUT WITH ME!! cries

I really appreciate it, really. Here's hoping the internet stays long enough for you guys to get some confidence back in me, huh? I'll update soon.

(1) I mixed two sayings here to pove how crazy they are. Ywo pease of a pod and two brids of a feather.

(2) a type of fruit native to the vampires world. it fades from yellow to red as it ripens, and the texture is similar to that to a watermelon, a cross between meat and pulp


End file.
